<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L’Mp3 e il libro by Folkvangr26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215134">L’Mp3 e il libro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folkvangr26/pseuds/Folkvangr26'>Folkvangr26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2006 vibes, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, bodyguard fantasy, semi-au, teen-alberto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folkvangr26/pseuds/Folkvangr26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mancano pochi giorni al diciottesimo compleanno di Alberto ed ha finalmente ottenuto il permesso dai suoi genitori per organizzare una festa in grande, ma il programma va in fumo quando, all'uscita da scuola, trova uno sconosciuto ad attenderlo.</p>
<p>Semi AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L’Mp3 e il libro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>L'attesa della nuova stagione mi sta riempiendo di emozioni quindi ho dovuto scrivere qualcosa così, di poco impegnativo. <br/>Spero vi piaccia e vi intrattenga prima della nuova stagione, che ci darà altre interessanti ispirazioni!</p>
<p>take care</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alberto capì subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava quando, uscendo da scuola, non vide Anna in piedi dall’altra parte della strada, con le sue chiavi della macchina che tintinnavano in mano.<br/>I suoi compagni di classe, all’inizio, lo prendevano in giro perché alla veneranda età di 17 anni si faceva venire a prendere ancora a scuola. Ma quanto poi avevano visto con che macchina lo venivano a prendere, avevano smesso di fare commenti.<br/>Nessuno sapeva davvero che lavoro facessero i genitori di Alberto Anacleti. Lui sembrava un tipo tranquillo, con i piedi per terra, come loro, ma in nessun caso si era fatto scappare qualche informazione sulla sua famiglia. Nessuno dei suoi compagni, ad esempio, era mai andato a casa sua e non si erano mai visti fuori dal contesto scolastico. <br/>Questo lo rendeva misterioso, forse troppo, quindi nessuno si avvicinava troppo a lui ma, fortunatamente, non gli rendevano neanche la vita un inferno come era accaduto alla vecchia scuola.</p>
<p>Superò velocemente tutti i ragazzi che si erano fermati a chiacchierare fuori dalla scuola e sorpassò il cancello aperto, cercando a destra e a sinistra la sua… beh, non sapeva bene come definirla. Anna era stata la sua tutrice, nel senso che lo aveva aiutato per una buona parte del suo percorso scolastico. Ma era anche una sorta di zia, per lui. Abitavano tutti nella stessa casa, dopotutto, ma non credeva che ci fosse un vero e proprio legame di parentela.<br/>In realtà, Alberto, credeva che Anna fosse il suo cane da guardia, punto e basta, messa lì dai suoi genitori per tenerlo sotto controllo.<br/>In ogni caso, quel mercoledì, Anna non era fuori da scuola, con la sua gonna lunga di jeans e le sue magliette a righe colorate. <br/>«Alberto.» si sentì chiamare ad un certo punto, da una voce ferma e profonda.<br/>Si girò e si trovò davanti un giovane uomo, alto intorno al metro e ottanta, con i capelli cortissimi, ma una barba folta e scura. I suoi occhi erano di un azzurro talmente chiaro da scintillare alla luce del sole freddo di febbraio. <br/>Indossava un completo invernale, giacca e pantalone, ma senza cravatta, con la camicia bianca sbottonata, anche se faceva un freddo tremendo. Teneva le mani incrociate davanti al corpo.<br/>«Chi sei?» gli chiese Alberto, sorpreso.<br/>«Sono Aureliano. Devi venì con me.»<br/>Ad Alberto venne da ridere per l’assurdità dell’intera situazione. Cos’è, era finito dentro un film di spionaggio? Con la spia figa alla James Bond che lo rapiva e nessuno lo avrebbe mai più trovato?<br/>Scosse la testa «Perché devo venì co te? Io non te conosco.»<br/>L’uomo in giacca, che già sembrava poco incline alla pazienza, ritirò le labbra e lo guardò con più insistenza. Sembrava nervoso, probabilmente perché ora, i ragazzi che uscivano da scuola, iniziavano a notarlo e a guardarlo incuriositi.<br/>«Me manda tu padre. Devi venì co me. Adesso.»<br/>«Mi padre? Ma sei sicuro?»<br/>Aureliano chiuse gli occhi per un attimo. «Sì, sono sicuro. Andiamo, la macchina è dietro l’angolo»<br/>«Perché me dovrei fidà de te?» chiese a quel punto Alberto.<br/>«Dio, i ragazzini…» sospirò Aureliano tra sé e sé, ma Alberto lo sentì chiaramente.<br/>«<em>Prasti</em>.» disse a quel punto Aureliano, avvicinandosi un po' a lui, in un accento che tradiva il suo non sapere assolutamente cosa stesse dicendo. Questo voleva dire che suo padre gli aveva detto di ripeterlo.<br/>Alberto annuì, cercando di mantenere la calma.<br/>«Andiamo.» disse poi.</p>
<p>Non pensava che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, in realtà. <br/>I suoi genitori, o meglio, suo padre, aveva sempre cercato di mantenere Alberto lontano da tutti quello che erano “gli affari di famiglia”. <br/>Sapeva fin troppo bene cosa volesse dire vivere come aveva vissuto lui. Nell’incertezza, nel pericolo, nell’impossibilità di vivere una vita normale. E non voleva lo stesso per Alberto, che aveva un futuro così brillante davanti a sé.<br/>A differenza di Manfredi, più duro e testardo, Alberto era intelligente e pieno di talento, talento che Boris aveva sempre cercato di alimentare.<br/>Alberto Anacleti sarebbe stato il primo ragazzo Anacleti ad andare all’università. Avrebbe studiato, avrebbe avuto un lavoro normale, una vita normale.<br/>Per questo motivo, c’era il piano B.<br/>Se qualcosa fosse successo alla famiglia, se avessero avuto problemi con la legge, se avessero attirato l’attenzione delle forze dell’ordine, o di chiunque altro, Alberto sarebbe dovuto scappare.<br/><em>Prasti</em>, corri, era la loro parola d’ordine.<br/>Alberto non sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo, se avesse sentito quella parola, ma era stato ingenuo a non pensare che suo padre avrebbe organizzato un piano di fuga a tutti gli effetti.<br/>Seguì quell’uomo, con un magone al petto e allo stomaco. Sarebbe riuscito a tornare a scuola? Avrebbe dovuto rinunciare alla sua vita e al primo compleanno festeggiato con gli amici?<br/>Alberto avrebbe compiuto 18 anni, quel sabato. Per mesi aveva ossessionato i suoi genitori per permettergli di festeggiare il compleanno con gli amici, in qualche sala, lontano dalla loro casa e i suoi avevano ceduto solo dopo molte settimane. <br/>E ora, invece, cosa sarebbe successo?<br/>Avrebbe festeggiato i suoi 18 anni con quel ragazzo, serio e severo, che si atteggiava a uomo vissuto?</p>
<p>Seguì l’uomo in silenzio e, quando lo vide accostarsi ad una macchina nera, gli girò intorno puntando al posto del passeggero.<br/>«Siediti dietro.» arrivò ben presto l’ordine di Aureliano che, dopo avergli lanciato un’occhiata, nascose i suoi occhi dietro occhiali RayBan.<br/>Stava già iniziando a lamentarsi, ma l’uomo non gli diede tempo perché si rintanò nella macchina.<br/>«Fanculo» disse tra i denti Alberto, prima di costringersi ad aprire la portiera posteriore. Buttò dentro il suo zaino e poi si sedette, sbuffando e guardando fuori.<br/>«La cintura.» lo ribeccò Aureliano, guardandolo attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.<br/>«Sei serio?» sbottò Alberto, scuotendo la testa.<br/>Aureliano non rispose, ma continuò a guardarlo.<br/>«Va bene, va bene.» alzò le mani e poi si decise a mettere la cintura di sicurezza.<br/>«Me dici almeno dove andiamo?»<br/>«No.» rispose Aureliano, netto, mettendo in moto e attendendo il momento propizio per immettersi nel traffico delle due del pomeriggio, vicino ad una scuola di Roma.<br/>Alberto sbuffò e tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca del suo giacchetto pesante.<br/>«Che fai?» chiese allora Aureliano con tono tagliente, attento e dedicato come un falco.<br/>«Chiamo mi padre, sempre se permetti.» rispose Alberto, sarcastico, iniziando a cercare il numero di telefono nelle ultime chiamate.<br/>«No, non te lo permetto.» in un movimento velocissimo Aureliano allungò indietro il braccio e gli strappò via il telefono dalle mani.<br/>«Oh, che cazzo fai!?» esclamò Alberto, cercando di sporgersi in avanti per riprendersi quello che era suo, ma Aureliano aveva lanciato già il suo telefono davanti al posto libero accanto a lui e lo tenne indietro con il gomito.<br/>«Non lo poi chiamà, adesso. Se farà sentì lui quando può.» rispose Aureliano, ma poi si concentrò sulla guida e finalmente si immise nel traffico.<br/>Alberto si ritirò nell’angolo del sedile e incrociò le braccia al petto, guardando in cagnesco l’uomo alla guida.<br/>«Riposate.» gli disse poi improvvisamente «Il viaggio sarà lungo.»<br/>«Il viaggio?» esclamò Alberto, confuso. «Io c’ho solo i libri di scuola co me!» <br/>«La tua roba è nel portabagagli. Riposati ora e, per favore, non parlare.»<br/>Alberto rimase senza parole, ma non perché lo volesse. Nessuno lo aveva mai trattato così. Forse solo suo fratello e infatti lui non sopportava suo fratello.<br/>«Dove me stai a portà?» chiese Alberto, stizzito, assolutamente incapace di fare come gli era stato detto.<br/>Aureliano soffiò l’aria fuori dal naso, innervosito.<br/>«Non posso dirtelo. Ora, per favore, statte zitto.»<br/>Alberto si trovò a stringere i pugni, ma poi decise di non rivolgere neanche uno sguardo all’autista, e si girò verso il finestrino, guardando Roma che gli passava sotto il naso.<br/>Aveva sempre amato quella città, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stata la sua città per sempre.</p>
<p>Il suo stomaco iniziò a brontolare raggiunti i quaranta minuti di viaggio. Si erano lasciati Roma alle spalle e stavano salendo verso i monti, tanto che Alberto aveva iniziato a non riconoscere più i nomi dei paesi.<br/>«Ho fame.» disse quindi, decidendosi a riguardare Aureliano. Lui gli lanciò un’occhiata dallo specchietto e poi si sporse in avanti, senza togliere gli occhi dalla strada.<br/>C’era una borsa, o una busta, davanti al sedile del passeggero e Aureliano ne tirò fuori un panino incellofanato e una bottiglia d’acqua a temperatura ambiente. Glieli lanciò dietro con poca attenzione.<br/>Alberto cercò velocemente qualcosa con cui punzecchiarlo, ma non gli venne in mente niente e si rassegnò a mangiare il suo panino misterioso e a bere la sua acqua.<br/>Cadde di nuovo il silenzio, tanto che Alberto, ad un certo punto, si addormentò.<br/>E fu un errore, addormentarsi, perché si svegliò bruscamente, e nel panico, quando Aureliano aprì la portiera della macchina su cui lui era appoggiato a peso morto.<br/>Non cadde per pura fortuna e grazie ai suoi riflessi, ma la prima cosa che fece fu quella di puntare gli occhi sull’uomo e guardarlo in cagnesco.<br/>«Avanti, siamo arrivati.» disse asciutto Aureliano, come se non si fosse neanche accorto del modo in cui lo aveva svegliato e del suo astio.<br/>Mise i piedi su un pavimento mattonano e si decise a guardarsi intorno. <br/>Non aveva la più pallida idea di dove fosse, sapeva soltanto che la giornata era meravigliosa, il cielo era terso, il sole invernale lo rincuorava. E davanti a sé trovò si trovò una graziosa villetta singola, forse una bifamiliare, alle sue spalle c’era un cancello, che delimitava la proprietà e oltre loro c’erano una serie di villette gemelle.<br/>Nel frattempo Aureliano aveva aperto il bagagliaio e ne aveva tirato fuori un borsone di una palestra.<br/>Lo riconobbe subito, era il suo.<br/>«Quello è mio.» disse, alzandosi finalmente in piedi e portandosi lo zaino di scuola sulle spalle.<br/>«Sì, ce stanno i vestiti tuoi dentro.»<br/>«Sei entrato in camera mia?» chiese Alberto, sottovoce, come se avesse avuto paura della risposta.<br/>Aureliano lo guardò per qualche secondo. Alberto, ormai nel baratro della paranoia, pensò immediatamente che avesse visto qualcosa di terribilmente imbarazzante per lui.<br/>«Sì. Ho preso dei vestiti pesanti e anche il libro e il lettore mp3 che erano sul comodino.»<br/>Alberto sgranò gli occhi e le parole gli si bloccarono in gola. «G-grazie.» riuscì solo a balbettare.<br/>Era stato un bel pensiero, doveva ammetterlo, per questo seguì Aureliano in casa senza dire un’altra parola.<br/>La casa era rustica, ma davvero bella. Il soggiorno era ampio, con un divano in vellutino ricoperto di plaid e cuscini caldi. Davanti ad un immenso camino in muratura. <br/>La cucina era aperta, direttamente sul soggiorno, con dei fornelli puliti e scintillanti e un frigorifero a due ante. <br/>Le stanze si trovavano lungo un corridoio che riusciva vedere in fondo a sinistra.<br/>Aureliano sembrava conoscere la casa. Per un attimo pensò che fosse sua, ma guardandosi intorno poteva vedere che quella casa non era di nessuno.<br/>Non c’erano foto alle pareti, non c’erano soprammobili, niente che potesse far pensare che qualcuno ci vivesse dentro. <br/>«La tua stanza è la prima porta lungo il corridoio.» gli disse Aureliano, mentre lasciava il suo borsone a terra, all’imbocco del corridoio.<br/>«Il bagno è in fondo a destra.»<br/>Alberto si sentiva confuso e disorientato. Aveva ancora l’ombra dello scomodo sonnellino che si era fatto in macchina, anche grazie al modo brusco in cui era stato svegliato. E se ne stava lì, al centro del soggiorno, a guardare il ragazzo girare per la casa come se davvero fosse sua.<br/>Lo vide riattivare la corrente e inserire, immediatamente, l’allarme.<br/>Fece il giro delle finestre e controllò che fossero chiuse, prima di permettersi di tirare leggermente su le tapparelle per portare un po' di luce nella casa in penombra.<br/>Lo vide tirare fuori un telefono usa e getta e scrivere un messaggio, per poi infilarlo nuovamente in tasca.<br/>Poi si decise a togliersi la giacca pesante e fu allora che Alberto vide la fondina sul suo fianco, con una pistola al suo interno.<br/>Non era nuovo alle armi. Ne aveva viste molteplici passare per casa sua. Così come aveva visto droga e soldi, tanti soldi.<br/>«Me lo puoi dire, ora, dove siamo?» chiese, lentamente, guardandolo di sottecchi.<br/>Aureliano gli lanciò un’occhiata, poi tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e se ne accese una, respirando lentamente prima di rispondere.<br/>«Non è importante. Staremo qui solo per qualche giorno.»<br/>«Qualche giorno?» esclamò Alberto, disperato «Io devo andare a scuola! E sabato è il mio compleanno, cazzo!»<br/>Aureliano lo guardò, prendendo un tiro dalla sua sigaretta, ancora alternando lo sguardo tra lui e qualcosa fuori la finestra.<br/>«Me dispiace, ragazzì. Io seguo solo gli ordini.»  <br/>Alberto pensò che sarebbe impazzito e in un attacco di rabbia e frustrazione lanciò il suo zaino sul pavimento.<br/>«Voglio parlare con mio padre. Non me poi impedì de parlà co mi padre!» esclamò, tirando fuori il suo accento romano, che la maggior parte del tempo cercava di tenere sotto controllo, principalmente a scuola.<br/>Aureliano spense la sigaretta, ancora a metà, dentro un posacenere di cristallo, solitario vicino alla finestra.<br/>«Non puoi parlarci.» gli disse. Era calmo, ma aveva smesso di fare contatto visivo con lui, il suo viso si era oscurato.<br/>Lo osservò, mentre una possibilità orribile si faceva spazio nella sua testa.<br/>«Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa.» affermò, poi fece qualche passo verso di lui «Aureliano…» disse, era la prima volta che usava il suo nome. Era strano sulla sua lingua. «Dimmi che cosa sta succedendo, per favore.»<br/>Aureliano deglutì, distolse lo sguardo, sembrava stesse pensando, stesse decidendo. Stava crollando, quindi Alberto continuò.<br/>«Non sono un ragazzino e più mi spieghi, più posso aiutarti in qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo.»<br/>Aureliano sorrise, in modo divertito, come se lo trovasse divertente.<br/>«Tuo padre aveva organizzato un piano di fuga, in caso le cose si fossero messe male. Io non so i dettagli…» disse, guardando l’ultima volta fuori dalla finestra prima di andare verso il divano e accomodarsi.<br/>Per poterlo guardare Alberto fece il giro del divano e si sedette sul tavolino da caffè in legno.<br/>«Il mio lavoro è solo quello di proteggerti.»<br/>«In caso le cose si fossero messe male?» chiese Alberto, con un nodo di tensione allo stomaco. Ebbe un attacco di nausea. <br/>Aureliano abbassò la testa e appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia «Tuo padre ha avuto un incidente. È in ospedale, al momento.»<br/>Il respiro di Alberto si bloccò, il panico esplose nel suo petto e si alzò in piedi.<br/>«Un incidente? Che genere di incidente?»<br/>«Non ho i dettagli.» disse, ed era sincero. «Non so cosa sia successo.»<br/>«Perché m’hai portato qua? Io devo stare co mi padre!» esclamò «Portami da lui immediatamente!» <br/>Aureliano si alzò e lo fronteggiò.<br/>«L’unica cosa che puoi fare pe tu padre al momento è stare qui, fare quello che lui voleva che tu facessi! Rimanere al sicuro!» la sua carnagione chiara si fece più rossa, i suoi occhi scintillavano.<br/>«Sono al sicuro con la mia famiglia!» ribatté Alberto.<br/>«Se tuo padre m’ha assunto vuol dire che non è così!» rispose Aureliano, la pistola che dondolava sul suo fianco sinistro.<br/>«E t’aspetti che io stia qui senza fare niente, senza parlare co mi madre, senza notizie sulla salute di mio padre? Senza sapere cosa è successo?» esclamò Alberto, alzando sempre di più la voce.<br/>Aureliano tirò fuori il telefono che aveva usato qualche minuto prima e glielo piazzò davanti al viso.<br/>«Quando questo telefono suonerà avrai delle notizie, okay?» disse Aureliano.<br/>«Avrai notizie.» ripeté.<br/>Alberto lo guardò, per un attimo «Me lo prometti?»<br/>Aureliano esitò, preso in contropiede da quella domanda. Che valore potevano avere le sue promesse per quel ragazzino?<br/>Annuì, perché non poteva fare altro. Annuì, anche se non era assolutamente sua responsabilità fare quella promessa.<br/>«Va bene. Te lo prometto.» disse, annuendo «Ora per favore togliti di mezzo che m’hai già riempito la testa de rumore.» si lasciò cadere sul divano, stremato.</p>
<p>Alberto si ritirò nella sua camera, trascinandosi dietro il borsone e lo zaino di scuola. <br/>La camera era anonima, con colori neutri, ma il letto ad una piazza e mezza al centro della stanza sembrava terribilmente comodo, soprattutto dopo il sonnellino in macchina.<br/>Il primo istinto fu quello di prendere i libri di scuola, per iniziare i compiti, ma si rese conto che il giorno dopo non sarebbe andato a scuola, e neanche quello dopo. Che senso aveva, quindi, fare i compiti?<br/>Lasciò lo zaino e prese il borsone. Lo aprì e passò in rassegna i vestiti che Aureliano, una persona che non lo conosceva, aveva scelto per lui.<br/>Aveva preso dei maglioni pesanti, che a Roma Alberto indossava molto raramente. Capiva perché l’aveva fatto. Quando era uscito dalla macchina si era reso conto che la temperatura era di parecchi gradi più bassa di quella di Roma, persino in pieno febbraio.<br/>Aveva preso una manciata di boxer e calzettoni di lana e sentì il suo viso andare a fuoco quando immaginò Aureliano mettere le mani nel suo cassetto dell’intimo. Era quasi da ingenui, ormai, pensare che Aureliano non avesse visto quello che nascondeva lì dentro, sotto strati e strati di mutande e calzini. No, dai, si disse, forse era stato fortunato, per una volta in vita sua.<br/>Aveva preso inoltre un paio di jeans, un pantalone della tuta, e delle t-shirt.<br/>Lasciò tutto lì dentro, prendendo solo la tuta e togliendosi il jeans che indossava, che ora sembrava freddissimo contro le sue gambe. Lasciò sul comodino la sua copia di <em>Dune</em> di Herbert e il suo mp3 sul letto.<br/>Si sdraiò e si infilò le cuffiette nelle orecchie. Aveva anche lui la testa piena di rumore, come aveva detto Aureliano, e l’immagine fissa di suo padre in un letto d’ospedale. Si addormentò con lo stomaco stretto dall’ansia, pensando a quante cose avrebbe voluto dirgli.</p>
<p>Quando si svegliò la casa aveva un odore e un calore diverso. Quando mise i piedi a terra, protetti solo da un paio di calzettoni di spugna, sentì il pavimento di marmo caldo. <br/>Sentiva dei rumori provenire dal soggiorno, quindi si alzò e si avviò lungo il corridoio, assolutamente incapace di capire che ore fossero.<br/>Aureliano era come lo aveva lasciato. Scarpe, pantaloni, ma ora la fondina e la pistola erano appese ad una sedia in cucina.<br/>Il caminetto ora era acceso ed emanava un calore quasi soffocante. L’odore nell’aria era quello della legna che bruciava lentamente.<br/>La luce della cucina era accesa, ma solo quella della cappa sopra i fornelli, quindi riusciva a vedere la sala solo grande alla luce emanata dal fuoco che scoppiettava.<br/>«Che fai?» chiese, ma era evidente quello che Aureliano stava facendo.<br/>«Sto preparando qualcosa per cena.» rispose, poi si girò a guardarlo «Non mi sono state riferite allergie.» disse poi «Mangi tutto?»<br/>Alberto annuì e ad una sedia del tavolo «Sì.» disse «Ma non mi piace il pomodoro. E il tonno. E i peperoni.» disse. C’erano altre cose che non mangiava, ma aveva visto Aureliano alzare le sopracciglia, quindi si era fermato.<br/>«È solo un po' di pasta con il sugo.» disse Aureliano, indicando le pentole e le padelle sul fuoco.<br/>Alberto abbozzò un sorriso «Va benissimo.»<br/>Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, in cui Aureliano continuò a girare il sugo che bolliva nella wok e Alberto fissò i suoi occhi sulla sua schiena. Sui muscoli che si muovevano piano sotto la camicia bianca.<br/>«Mio padre t’ha pagato anche pe cucinà?» chiese. Forse gli uscì un tono fin troppo pungente.<br/>«Beh, siamo attrezzati anche a questo. La gente deve mangiare.» rispose Aureliano. Non si girò, ma lo vide fare spallucce.<br/>«Lo fai spesso?»<br/>«Cosa?»<br/>«Portare la gente in posti sconosciuti e <em>tenerli al sicuro</em>.» disse, con una punta di sarcasmo nella voce.<br/>«Sì. È il mio lavoro.»<br/>«Come si finisce a fare un lavoro del genere?» chiese allora Alberto.<br/>Aureliano si girò e lo guardò «Fai davvero troppe domande.»<br/>Alberto fece spallucce, infilando una gamba sotto l’altra, arrampicato sulla sedia.<br/>«Dobbiamo stare qui insieme per qualche giorno, non le vorrai passà in religioso silenzio, me auguro.»<br/>Aureliano rise. Era la prima volta che lo sentiva ridere. Sembrava un po' più un ragazzo quando rideva.<br/>«No, ma non voglio raccontarti la storia della mia vita.»<br/>«Beh, non mi pare mica giusta ’sta cosa. Tu sai tutto de me. Anzi, hai messo pure le mani nei miei cassetti.»<br/>Aureliano rise ancora e annuì «Sei divertente.» disse, ma non disse nient’altro, preferendo assaggiare la pasta prima di scolarla.<br/>«Metti a tavola.» gli ordinò poi, tornando ad usare il tono duro con lui. Alberto ubbidì.</p>
<p><br/>La cena fu semplice, ma buona, e lo aveva saziato.<br/>A fine cena Aureliano mise su una moka di caffè e quando Alberto gliene chiese una tazzina, macchiata col latte, gli rise in faccia.<br/>«Sei proprio un ragazzino.» gli disse. Alberto arrossì e rimase in silenzio, proprio come avrebbe fatto un ragazzino.<br/>Aureliano bevve velocemente il suo caffè, indossò la sua fondina e una giacca pesante di pelle e uscì dalla porta d’ingresso, senza dire una parola.<br/>Tornò indietro solo dopo un quarto d’ora, ma non aveva finito. Fece il giro delle finestre della casa, assicurandosi che fossero chiuse, poi abbassò le tapparelle e inserì l’allarme.<br/>Alberto lo osservava, sorseggiando il suo caffè macchiato.<br/>Erano le nove e lui era più sveglio che mai, dato il suo sonnellino pomeridiano.<br/>«Che cosa fai, di solito, la sera?» provò a chiedere Alberto «Quando<em> proteggi qualcuno</em>, intendo.»<br/>Aureliano, in procinto di accendersi una sigaretta, gli lanciò un’occhiata.<br/>«Di solito non faccio pubbliche relazioni.»<br/>Alberto esitò, non assolutamente sicuro di che cosa volesse dire la sua frase, ma poi fece spallucce.<br/>«Cerchiamo un film in tv?»</p>
<p><br/>Mentre l’ennesima pubblicità interrompeva un film d’azione con Statham alla tv, Alberto si rese conto che Aureliano si era addormentato.<br/>Guardandolo lo colpì come un treno la consapevolezza della giornata che aveva appena passato.<br/>Quella mattina si era alzato nel suo letto, si era vestito, aveva fatto colazione al tavolo della sua cucina, aveva salutato i suoi cugini e si era diretto a scuola.<br/>E ora eccolo lì. In una casa sconosciuta, in un paese sconosciuto, con un uomo sconosciuto addormentato accanto a lui. Addormentato sì, ma con la mano sulla pancia, pronto ad afferrare il calcio della pistola appoggiata al suo fianco.<br/>Il panico, che era riuscito a tenere sotto controllo, tornò forte come non mai. <br/>Vedeva chiaramente il profilo del telefono usa e getta nella tasca della camicia di Aureliano. Era lì, a pochi centimetri. Gli sarebbe bastato allungare le mani e prenderlo, lentamente.<br/>Alternava lo sguardo tra la tasca e il viso addormentato del suo maledetto bodyguard, con l’ansia di trovarlo improvvisamente con gli occhi aperti.<br/>Ma lui dormiva profondamente, o così sembrava. Aveva la bocca semi aperta e il respiro era più pesante, ma comunque regolare. <br/>Decise di provarci. <br/>Alzò la mano e, lentamente, la allungò per raggiungere la tasca, per raggiungere quel telefono che gli avrebbe permesso di parlare almeno con sua madre o suo fratello. Per farsi raccontare finalmente cos’era successo e le condizioni di salute di suo padre.<br/>Continuò a fissare il ragazzo mentre stendeva lentamente il braccio. C’era quasi. Sarebbe bastato infilare due dita e prenderne la punta.<br/>Ma non ce la fece.<br/>La mano di Aureliano si strinse intorno al suo polso, così stretto da fargli male. <br/>«Cerchi qualcosa?» gli chiese. <br/>«Volevo solo…»<br/>«Lo so cosa volevi. E t’ho già detto che non puoi. Perché vuoi farmi arrabbiare?» gli chiese poi, come se stesse parlando ad un bambino.<br/>Alberto si liberò della sua stretta e si alzò dal divano, come un fulmine.<br/>«Non me ne frega un cazzo di farti arrabbiare. Io vojo annà a casa, ancora nun l’hai capito?» urlò.<br/>Senza dire altro si diresse verso la sua stanza ed era così chiaro che avrebbe fatto qualcosa di stupido che Aureliano si alzò e gli andò dietro.<br/>«Torna qua!» lo richiamò, ma Alberto non ne voleva sapere.<br/>Si infilò velocemente le scarpe, senza neanche allacciarle, e il giaccone. Raccolse solo il suo zaino di scuola, e si diresse alla porta d’ingresso. <br/>Trovò Aureliano a sbarrargliela.<br/>«Dove vuoi andare, eh? È notte, fa un freddo cane e non hai neanche idea di dove siamo!»<br/>Alberto strinse i pugni. Il desiderio di colpire quella faccia da schiaffi stava diventando impossibile da sopportare. Fece un profondo respiro, per calmarsi.<br/>«Allora portami a Roma.» sillabò, lentamente, guardando Aureliano negli occhi.<br/>Anche Aureliano sospirò. «Non posso.» disse, con tono morbido, ma che ben presto si indurì.<br/>«E puoi provare ad aprire questa porta quanto vuoi. Suonerà l’allarme e lo saprò.» disse, fissandogli addosso i suoi occhi freddi come il ghiaccio.<br/>«Se per tenerti al sicuro devo rinchiuderti qui contro la tua volontà, beh, lo farò.»<br/>Se avesse potuto Alberto avrebbe sbattuto la testa contro il muro, i piedi sul pavimento e i pugni contro la porta, ma non ne aveva la forza. <br/>Doveva fare quello che aveva sempre fatto e che era sempre stato bravo a fare: nascondere, respingere, dissimulare, reprimere. <br/>Girò le spalle e tornò in quella che era diventata la sua nuova camera. Sbatté la porta, ma se ne pentì un secondo dopo.<br/>Aveva ragione Aureliano, era solo un ragazzino. Il ragazzino più solo del mondo.</p>
<p><br/>La mattina dopo, quando Alberto si svegliò, era più stanco di quando, la sera prima, era crollato per sfinimento.<br/>Rimase a guardare il soffitto per quelle che parvero ore. Per quanto ne sapeva potevano essere le sei di mattina come mezzogiorno. Le tapparelle erano completamente abbassate e dai piccoli fori arrivavano solo pochi raggi di luce invernale.<br/>Non sentiva rumore di traffico, il che lo disorientò. Se vivevi a Roma, a lungo andare, il rumore del traffico, dei clacson, delle ambulanze, diventava una sorta di rumore bianco che ti aiutava a dormire o ad attivarti la mattina. Perché tutto il mondo già correva, e tu eri ancora a letto.<br/>Ma non c’era nessun rumore, in quella stanza, in quella casa, neanche fuori sulla strada.<br/>Rimase sdraiato, con gli occhi chiusi, stremato, ma completamente sveglio e non poté fare altro che concentrarsi sul silenzio che proveniva dall’interno della casa.<br/>Doveva essersi svegliato presto perché passò un bel po' di tempo prima che sentisse rumori provenire dal soggiorno. Rumori di stoviglie, di bicchieri, il rumore del caffè che usciva e poi l’odore.<br/>Era tentato. Voleva alzarsi, voleva un sorso di quel caffè caldo, ma non ce la faceva ad affrontare Aureliano. Si vergognava moltissimo della sceneggiata della sera prima, del modo in cui aveva perso il controllo. <br/>Rimase quindi sdraiato in quel letto, a rimuginare sulla sera prima, quando lo sentì. Il rumore che stava così tanto aspettando, ma allo stesso tempo temeva terribilmente.<br/>Una suoneria anonima, di un cellulare che doveva restare anonimo, riempì il soggiorno e arrivò fino a lui.<br/>Smise prestissimo di suonare e non se ne stupì. Sapeva che Aureliano lo teneva vicino a sé.<br/>Si alzò di scatto e spalancò la porta, correndo poi per il corridoio.<br/>Aureliano lo sentì correre e quando arrivò nel soggiorno alzò una mano per dirgli di attendere. Era vestito ancora come il giorno prima, solo che ora aveva degli occhi cerchiati di nero e venature rosse nel bianco dell’occhio.<br/>Il suo stomaco si strinse, gli venne da vomitare, e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime anche solo per aver visto l’espressione grave di Aureliano.<br/>Lui lo guardava, fisso, mentre ascoltava chiunque gli stesse parlando dall’altra parte della linea.<br/>«Va bene.» disse ad un certo punto. «Ci sentiamo più tardi.»<br/>Mise giù il telefono, lo infilò nella tasca dei pantaloni e lo guardò, senza parlare.<br/>Non ce n’era bisogno, Alberto capì dalla sua espressione.<br/>«No.» sussurrò, scuotendo la testa, incapace di credere a quello che stava succedendo.<br/>«Ti prego, no.»<br/>«Alberto, mi dispiace.» gli disse Aureliano, sottovoce. Perfino la sua sicurezza, la sua durezza, la sua severità, crollarono come un castello di carte.<br/>Si avvicinò a lui. Non sapeva cosa pensava di fare. Abbracciarlo, consolarlo?<br/>«No, è impossibile.»<br/>Alberto si ripiegò su se stesso, si strinse la mano sulla maglia che indossava, all’altezza del petto. Non ci vedeva più, con gli occhi velati di lacrime.<br/>Suo padre era morto. Tutto era finito. La sua vita era finita. <br/>Cercò di ricordare le ultime parole che gli aveva detto, ma non le ricordava, non in quelle condizioni, e questo lo fece sentire anche peggio.<br/>Crollò a terra, le ginocchia gli fecero male.<br/>«Alberto…» sentì le mani di Aureliano afferrargli le spalle.<br/>«Non toccarmi.» sussurrò, troppo piano per essere sentito.<br/>«Alzati, avanti.»<br/>«Non toccarmi, ho detto!» urlò, e lo spinse via, tanto che Aureliano rischiò di perdere l’equilibrio.<br/>«Se m’avessi portato a Roma ieri, l’avrei potuto vedere per un’ultima volta! Se mi avessi riportato a casa io avrei…» si interruppe, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano finalmente le guance e la vista si rischiarava. La voce si spezzò in gola.<br/>Aureliano sembrava addolorato, angosciato.<br/>«Mi dispiace. Avevo degli ordini. Mi dispiace.»<br/>«Me ne sbatto dei tuoi ordini!» urlò Alberto, ma non voleva stare lì un momento di più, si girò e tornò in camera. Prese a infilare tutto nel borsone, con foga, ma ad un certo punto si dovette fermare.<br/>Il respiro era troppo irregolare, gli mancava l’aria, sudava freddo ma moriva di caldo, e si sentiva un peso sul petto che non aveva mai sentito in vita sua.<br/>Aprì velocemente le tapparelle e provò ad aprire le finestre, ma non ne volevano sapere di sbloccarsi. Il vetro vibrava, mentre lui cercava di forzare la maniglia, ma poi si arrese, crollando sul materasso sfinito e disperato.<br/>Si ritrovò a singhiozzare, mentre pensava agli ultimi momenti di suo padre.<br/>Era stato spaventato, aveva sofferto, era scivolato nella morte mentre dormiva?<br/><em>Mi dispiace, papà.</em> Pensò, stringendo gli occhi.</p>
<p>Quando si svegliò si ritrovò avvolto in una coperta che, ne era sicuro, non era lì quando si era addormentato.<br/>Anche la porta, che era sicuro di aver sbattuto, era socchiusa.<br/>Aveva la gola graffiata e gli occhi gli facevano male. Per un attimo, solo per un attimo, non si ricordò di quello che era successo, ma poi tornò tutto alla mente.<br/>Era vero, quindi, suo padre era morto e lui era chissà dove.<br/>Non aveva idea di che ore fossero, ma era tardi. Il sole era tramontato oltre le montagne. Aveva dormito tutto il giorno.<br/>Si alzò, mettendo i piedi a terra per essere sicuri che lo avrebbero retto. Aveva la testa vuota tanto quanto lo stomaco e aveva le vertigini.<br/>Uscì dalla stanza camminando vicino ai muri del corridoio per avere un sostegno in caso di un giramento di testa più forte, ma più camminava più si sentiva meglio.<br/>Aureliano era seduto ad una sedia del tavolo, fumava e teneva gli occhi bassi sul pavimento.<br/>Si era cambiato. Indossava un jeans chiaro e un maglione di lana pesante color panna. Con i capelli spettinati e gli occhi stanchi era, paradossalmente, ancora più attraente.<br/>Alzò lo sguardo e finalmente lo vide «Hai fame?» gli chiese, sottovoce.<br/>Alberto ringraziò ogni santo nel cielo del fatto che Aureliano non avesse fatto domande stupide del tipo “Come stai?”. Perché stava di merda, e lui lo sapeva.<br/>«No. Ho sete.» disse e poi si avviò verso il frigorifero per prendere dell’acqua fresca.<br/>Alberto si riempì un bicchiere e lo svuotò subito dopo, poi lo fece un’altra volta.<br/>La sua mente si schiarì un po'.<br/>«Ragazzì, me dispiace.» disse a quel punto Aureliano. Dai suoi occhi poteva vedere che era sincero.<br/>«Non è colpa tua.» rispose Alberto, appoggiandosi al piano di cottura. «La mia famiglia fa una vita pericolosa. Sai chi è la mia famiglia, non è vero? Devi saperlo per forza.»<br/>Aureliano annuì, lentamente «Lo so. Ma tuo padre pensava che tu non fossi come loro.»<br/>Gli occhi di Alberto si illuminarono un po'. «Lo conoscevi?» chiese, forse un po' speranzoso.<br/>Il ragazzo scosse la testa «No. Si è rivolto ad un’agenzia. Alla mia. Mi sei stato affidato, dopo avermi dato le informazioni fondamentali. Ho parlato solo con tuo fratello. Non ho mai visto tuo padre.» disse.<br/>«Ma ha pagato fior fior di quattrini per tenerti al sicuro.»<br/>Alberto scosse la testa, non voleva più sentir parlare del suo lavoro, della sua agenzia, dei suoi ordini.<br/>«Basta, per favore, non ce la faccio più.» disse e si allontanò, per andarsi a sdraiare sul divano.<br/>Non accese la tv, ma rimase in silenzio a guardare il suo riflesso nello schermo vuoto, mentre stringeva uno dei tanti cuscini in un abbraccio spezza ossa.<br/>Aureliano lo raggiunse e attese che Alberto gli facesse spazio ritirando le gambe, prima di sedersi accanto a lui.<br/>«Dimme che capisci.» iniziò, esitante «Dimme che capisci perché non t’ho potuto riportare a Roma, ieri.»<br/>Alberto lo guardò, con la testa ancora abbandonata tra i cuscini.<br/>«Sì, lo capisco. Ma vorrei che m’avessi assecondato. Vorrei che <em>tu</em> avessi capito.»<br/>Lo stomaco di Aureliano sprofondò e abbassò la testa. «Lo so.» rispose.<br/>«Immagino che tu non abbia altre informazioni. O che, se le hai, non puoi dirmele.» Alberto si alzò a sedere, per poterlo guardare meglio, per essere sicuro che non stesse mentendo.<br/>«Non mi danno informazioni, ragazzì, te l’ho detto. Io devo solo…»<br/>«Tenermi al sicuro, sì, sì. L’ho capito.» lo interruppe Alberto, leggermente infastidito dalla ripetizione infinita.<br/>«Come ce sei finito a fa sto lavoro, eh?» chiese poi. Aureliano non sapeva se fosse una domanda retorica o meno, ma Alberto lo guardava e attendeva davvero una risposta.<br/>«Ero un militare. Addestramento e tutto. Quando ne sono uscito mi ci sono trovato in mezzo, nella sicurezza, intendo. E paga molto bene.» disse, telegrafico.<br/>«Militare? Perché non hai fatto carriera nell’esercito?» chiese Alberto, interessato.<br/>«Io e l’esercito non siamo… compatibili.» <br/>Era evidente che Aureliano non voleva approfondire quell’argomento, ma Alberto era riuscito a farlo parlare e non voleva mollare la presa.<br/>«Che ne dicono i tuoi genitori, di questo lavoro?»<br/>Aureliano alzò un angolo della bocca, un mezzo sorriso che di sorriso aveva poco.<br/>«Niente di niente.» rispose «Mio padre è ricoverato in una casa di cura. Ha avuto un ictus, qualche anno fa. Non si è mai ripreso. L’abuso di alcool e droga non lo ha reso il soggetto perfetto per il recupero.»<br/>Alberto rimase senza parole, in un terribile silenzio.<br/>«E mia madre è morta. Tanto tempo fa.»<br/>«Ora anche io so cosa si prova.» disse, ma Aureliano scosse la testa.<br/>«No. Io non lo so, cosa si prova. Posso solo immaginare. Mia madre è morta dandomi alla luce. Non l’ho mai vista.»<br/>Aureliano emanava un’aura di tristezza. In realtà lo aveva sempre fatto, dal momento in cui si erano conosciuti, ma solo ora la riconosceva come tale. <br/>«Mi dispiace.» disse, solamente «Ma ti hanno parlato di lei?»<br/>«Mia sorella, un po'. Ma… a mio padre non piaceva parlare di lei.»<br/>Alberto lo guardò, poi allungò la mano e, senza pensarci troppo, gliel’appoggiò sull’avambraccio, abbandonato sulle gambe.<br/>«Mi dispiace.» ripeté.<br/>«È tutto okay, è passato tanto tempo, ormai.» disse «Ma tu sei stato fortunato, lo sai? Tuo padre ti voleva molto bene.»<br/>Alberto ritirò la mano e abbassò la testa.<br/>«La mia vita è finita, senza mio padre. Era l’unico che credeva in me. O forse… era abbastanza intelligente da vedere che io non avevo la stoffa di mio fratello. Tanto valeva famme suonà il pianoforte.»<br/>«E forse, se avesse saputo la verità su di me, mi avrebbe disprezzato anche lui, come mio fratello. Mi avrebbe evitato anche lui, come mia madre.»<br/>«La verità?» chiese Aureliano, confuso.<br/>«Glielo stavo per dire, un paio di mesi fa. Ma io non ho le palle, non davvero…»<br/>«Di che parli?»<br/>«Che io sono…»<br/>Un boato interruppe la sua frase, facendogli saltare il cuore nel petto.<br/>Il silenzio totale della stanza venne rotto da un fragore di vetri che si rompevano e lui si immobilizzò come un pezzo di marmo. In un attimo sentì le mani di Aureliano addosso, le sue braccia alzarlo quasi di peso per lanciarlo al di là del divano. <br/>Atterrò colpendo il mento sul pavimento, evitando fortunatamente di tagliarsi la lingua. Colpì le ginocchia e un polso si piegò in un modo doloroso, all’impatto.<br/>Erano spari. Qualcuno stava sparando contro la casa.<br/>Si coprì la testa con le mani, mentre sentiva del calore sul viso.<br/>«Aureliano!» urlò, disperato. Nel suo cuore stava pregando che non lo avessero colpito.<br/>«Aureliano, dove sei?!» urlò ancora.<br/>Poi sentì una mano aperta sulla schiena.<br/>«Vieni, dobbiamo strisciare sul pavimento. Dobbiamo raggiungere il corridoio.» gli disse la voce di Aureliano a due centimetri dal suo orecchio. Il suo tono era calmo, freddo.<br/>Strisciarono a terra, portandosi avanti con gomiti e ginocchia come i Marines americani. Alberto davanti, Aureliano dietro. <br/>Gli spari cessarono.<br/>«Alzati!» urlò a quel punto Aureliano. «Dobbiamo raggiungere la mia camera!» esclamò.<br/>Non era mai stato nella camera in cui dormiva Aureliano. In realtà non ci aveva mai dormito dentro.<br/>«Devo prendere il mio zaino!» esclamò Alberto, passando davanti alla sua stanza da letto.<br/>«Non c’è tempo! Cercheranno di entrare!» rispose Aureliano, spingendolo oltre.<br/>Alberto però fece di testa sua. Si bloccò un attimo quando vide che non aveva chiuso le tapparelle della sua camera e che, se ci fosse stato un cecchino dall’altra parte, l’avrebbe potuto uccidere senza neanche un ostacolo.<br/>Si allungò e prese quello che c’era sul comodino, la sua copia di <em>Dune</em> e il suo mp3.<br/>«Alberto, dobbiamo andare!» <br/>Improvvisamente la casa viene riempita da un rumore assordante. L’allarme della casa suonava impazzito. <br/>«Stanno scassinando la porta, dobbiamo andare, ti prego!» esclamò ancora Aureliano, tirandolo per un braccio. <br/>Lui lo seguì ed entrarono finalmente nella camera di Aureliano, completamente intonsa, con solo il suo borsone appoggiato a terra, davanti al muro.<br/>Alberto lo vide andare verso il borsone e toglierlo di mezzo. Si inginocchiò a terra e spinse il muro che, con sua sorpresa, si aprì, mostrando una piccola porta.<br/>«Vai.» disse allora Aureliano, guardandolo.<br/>«Vieni anche tu.»<br/>«Sì, ma vai prima tu. Percorri il corridoio, è in discesa, ti troverai in un garage.» gli disse. La sua voce era concitata, con un accenno di panico, i suoi occhi azzurri erano rossi e scintillanti.<br/>Alberto si infilò nella porticina e una folata di freddo gelido gli fece ricordare che indossava solo una maglia di cotone ed era senza scarpe, con solo dei calzettoni di lana a coprirgli i piedi.<br/>Camminò, per qualche metro, ma poi si girò e Aureliano non era dietro di lui. Gli venne da piangere, i suoi occhi si appannarono, ma non se lo permise.<br/>Aureliano si era allontanato dal passaggio segreto ed era tornato alla porta della camera, socchiudendola per poter vedere senza essere visto.<br/>Stavano scassinando la porta con degli attrezzi appositi e sarebbero entrati da un momento all’altro.<br/>Doveva solo vederli, per un attimo. Doveva solo capire.<br/>La porta cedette dopo qualche minuto e ad Aureliano bastò vedere i due uomini che entrarono per una frazione di secondo, per capire. Poi prese il suo borsone, si infilò nel cunicolo e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.</p>
<p>Quando arrivò nel garage Alberto era appoggiato ad una jeep nera, lì per le emergenze, e si torturava le mani. Stava piangendo, ma quando lo vide si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di sollievo.<br/>«Pensavo t’avessero preso.»<br/>«No, è tutto okay. Dovevo fare una cosa. Andiamo adesso.» disse, velocemente, entrando in macchina e prendendo le chiavi dal portaoggetti.<br/>«Chi erano, Aurelià?» chiese Alberto, sedendosi al posto del passeggero. Tremava di freddo.<br/>«Dammi un attimo.» rispose Aureliano, mettendo in moto e partendo verso la porta del garage che aprì con un telecomandino.<br/>«Quelli ci volevano uccidere, Aurelià, chi diavolo erano?» <br/>«T’ho detto damme un attimo, cazzo!» urlò Aureliano, mettendo fine ad ogni rumore proveniente da Alberto, che per un attimo smise anche di respirare, congelato.<br/>Aureliano stringeva le mani sul volante e partì con una sgommata quando il cancello si aprì completamente.<br/>Si fermò in cima alla salita, per guardare che non ci fosse nessuno, ma era buio e le strade erano a malapena illuminate.<br/>Allungò una mano verso il sedile posteriore e ne prese un giubbetto antiproiettili. Lo lanciò addosso ad Alberto.<br/>«Mettilo.» <br/>«Mettilo tu, stai guidando.» rispose Alberto.<br/>«Cristo, smettila di rispondere e mettilo, cazzo!» <br/>Aureliano era terrificante, quindi l’unica cosa che poté fare fu indossare il giubbetto antiproiettile.<br/>Non riuscì al primo colpo ad assicurarselo al fianco, tanto gli tremavano le mani, che Aureliano dovette intervenire e chiudere lo strappo con un colpo deciso.<br/>«Vai dietro. Sdraiati. E per l’amor di Dio, stai zitto.»<br/>Ecco che era tornato l’Aureliano che aveva odiato profondamente. E ancora una volta, era convinto, gli stava nascondendo qualcosa.</p>
<p>Rimase per buona parte del viaggio steso sul sedile posteriore, con gli occhi fissi sul profilo di Aureliano. Il suo orecchio, la guancia coperta dalla barba folta, uno scorcio delle sue labbra, le sue lunghe ciglia bionde.<br/>Si rese conto, così, di essere davanti all’uomo più bello che avesse mai visto. Sì, persino più bello di quegli uomini nei giornaletti che nascondeva nel cassetto delle mutande.<br/>«Posso venire avanti?» chiese, rompendo il silenzio totale della macchina.<br/>Aureliano si girò a guardarlo, per un attimo, prima di tornare a guardare la strada.<br/>«Va bene.» rispose solo Aureliano. «Ma tieni il giubbetto.»<br/>Alberto si alzò e puntò il piede sul sedile davanti, per poi piegarsi e superare la spalliera, per poi riuscire a sedersi con poca nonchalance.<br/>«Mi dispiace di aver urlato, prima.» disse allora Aureliano, guardandolo di sottecchi.<br/>«Non fa niente. Eri spaventato.»<br/>Aureliano lo guardò, Alberto pensò che stesse per negare, ma lui annuì «Lo ero. Lo sono.»<br/>«Perché?»<br/>«Perché non capisco per quale motivo vogliano farti del male. Sei solo un ragazzino.»<br/>Alberto lo osservò, studiò ogni piega del suo viso, ogni sfumatura del suo sguardo.<br/>«Li hai visti? Hai visto chi erano?»<br/>Aureliano distolse lo sguardo, si passò un pollice sulle labbra.<br/>«Dimmelo, ti prego. Basta con i segreti.»<br/>Aureliano deglutì. «Due uomini. Li ho visti a casa tua, ieri.»<br/>«A casa mia?» chiese, anche se aveva capito benissimo.<br/>Aureliano esitò «Solo la tua famiglia sapeva dove ti avrei portato, Albè, neanche i miei capi lo sanno. È un nostro protocollo di sicurezza.»<br/>Vide le sue parole colpire Alberto, che perse lo sguardo al di là del vetro e poi abbassò la testa, come se fosse rimasto senza forze. <br/>«Manfredi.» sussurrò, semplicemente.<br/>«Tuo fratello?» chiese Aureliano, incapace di comprendere.<br/>Ma ad Alberto non sembrava così strano. Certo, avrebbe dovuto. Avrebbe dovuto riempirlo di una sensazione di tradimento, di schifo, di dolore, di terrore, la sola idea che suo fratello volesse farlo fuori. Ma, in realtà, aveva senso.<br/>«Ha ucciso lui mio padre?» chiese Alberto.<br/>Aureliano scosse la testa «Non lo so, Alberto, non lo so. Ma perché avrebbe dovuto?»<br/>«Perché ora è lui, il capo. E io sono solo un impiccio.»<br/>Aureliano non ci stava capendo niente, ma non conosceva abbastanza delle dinamiche della sua famiglia per poter solo pensare di capire.<br/>Di una cosa era certo, però, le famiglie di sangue non erano esenti da odio e violenza. Lui lo sapeva fin troppo bene.</p>
<p>Alberto rimase in silenzio per la maggior parte del viaggio. Vedeva finalmente posti conosciuti al di là del finestrino e tornare a Roma lo fece sentire meglio e peggio contemporaneamente.<br/>«Dove andiamo, ora?»<br/>«In un posto sicuro. Dove nessuno può trovarti.» disse Aureliano, sovrappensiero. Era stravolto, si poteva vedere chiaramente sul suo viso, e non dormiva da molto. Anche a causa della sua minaccia di scappare dalla casa sicura.<br/>«Tra poco sorgerà il sole. Per l’alba dovremo stare in casa.»</p>
<p>Alberto non si era neanche reso conto di essersi addormentato, ma si svegliò immediatamente quando sentì una mano sulla gamba.<br/>«Albè, siamo arrivati.» diceva una voce lontana, la voce di Aureliano.<br/>Si ritrovò completamente congelato, stava letteralmente tremando dal freddo e, senza dire una parola, Aureliano si tolse il pesante maglione di lana color panna e glielo porse.<br/>«Mettilo sopra il giubbetto.»<br/>«Credo che siamo fuori pericolo, ora.» disse Alberto, con la voce impastata dal sonno.<br/>Aureliano non disse niente, ma gli lanciò un’occhiata talmente eloquente che lo costrinse al silenzio e a mettersi quel maglione.<br/>Era caldo, caldissimo, ma fu solo in quel momento che si rese conto che era macchiato di sangue, sulla spalla sinistra.<br/>«Sei ferito.» disse, come un’epifania.<br/>«Solo un graffio.» uscì dalla macchina guardandosi attorno. L’alba stava arrivando, il cielo si era fatto di mille sfumature di rosa.<br/>Uscì dalla macchina e la sensazione della spugna dei calzettoni attaccarsi all’asfalto lo fece rabbrividire. Si guardò intorno, cercando di capire in che quartiere di Roma si trovassero, ma c’erano solo alti palazzi e nessun punto di riferimento visibile.<br/>Aureliano gli comparve alle spalle e lo spinse verso un portone di vetro, che aprì con un mazzo di chiavi, poi su delle scale e dentro un ascensore. Quinto piano.<br/>Nelle luci soffuse dell’ascensore Alberto poté vedere il buco nella maglia a maniche lunghe di Aureliano. Era un graffio, lo avevano preso di striscio, ma il sangue stava continuando a scendere lentamente, assorbito dalla manica della maglietta.<br/>«Hai il necessario per medicarla?» chiese Alberto, spostando un lembo di tessuto per poter vedere la ferita.<br/>Era brutta, bruciacchiata, rossa di sangue vivo.<br/>«Sì, non preoccuparti, non è niente.»<br/>Aureliano lo guardò, poi, improvvisamente, gli passò un pollice sulla guancia. Quel contatto gli causò una fitta di dolore che lo prese alla sprovvista.<br/>«Una scheggia di vetro t’ha tagliato.» gli disse Aureliano, ma poi esitò un po', con quel pollice sulla sua guancia, e il cuore di Alberto partì all’impazzata, quando si trovò a fissare i suoi occhi.<br/>Non c’era un’espressione particolare sul viso di Aureliano. No, lo guardava come se fosse comunque perso nei suoi pensieri e stesse fissando il vuoto.<br/>Il “bing” dell’ascensore gli avvertì che avevano raggiunto il loro piano, e ruppe il momento. Aureliano lo superò e uscì prima di lui, andando subito verso la porta designata.<br/>Infilò la chiave nella serratura e la fece scattare tre volte, prima che si aprisse.<br/>Alberto entrò dietro di lui e si guardò intorno, mentre Aureliano richiudeva la porta con le stesse tre mandate.<br/>Quella non era una safehouse, poco ma sicuro, pensò Alberto. Era vissuta, a differenza dell’altra da cui erano dovuti scappare. C’erano dei soprammobili, dei quadri alle pareti, delle foto. All’ingresso c’era un attaccapanni pieno di giacchetti e, nascosta lì dietro, una borsa della palestra. <br/>Il soggiorno era arredato in un modo più maschile, con divani di pelle marrone. Sul tavolino c’erano un paio di tazze, un pad della Playstation 3 che avevano anche molti suoi compagni di scuola.<br/>A lui non erano mai piaciuti granché i videogiochi.<br/>Si ricordò in un flash di aver dimenticato in macchina il suo libro e il suo mp3. Come avrebbe fatto a dormire, ora?<br/>«Questa è casa tua.» disse Alberto, girandosi verso Aureliano.<br/>Lui annuì «Non sapevo dove altro portarti.»<br/>«Che cosa farò, adesso? Non posso rimanere nascosto per il resto della mia vita.» rispose Alberto, mentre il maglione di Aureliano gli scendeva sulle gambe.<br/>«Lo so. Tra qualche ora riceverò una telefonata di controllo. Parlerò con i miei superiori. Troveremo una soluzione.»<br/>«Il vostro commissionario è morto, Aurelià. Cosa vuoi che gliene freghi di me ai tuoi superiori, eh?» esclamò, frustrato, terrorizzato.<br/>Aureliano si fece avanti e gli appoggiò una mano sul lato del viso, guardandolo con l’espressione più dura che gli avesse visto addosso. O forse solo determinata.<br/>«A me me frega. E finché ce starò io, te giuro su Dio che tutto si sistemerà.»<br/>Il suo cuore da stupido adolescente si riempì in un modo che non aveva mai provato. Il suo stomaco iniziò ad annodarsi, a far male, ma in un modo piacevole e nuovo. Erano queste, le farfalle nello stomaco di cui tutti parlavano? Alberto non le aveva mai provate.<br/>E come lo stupido adolescente che era si sporse in avanti e baciò quel bellissimo e complesso uomo davanti a sé perché, nella sua testa da stupido adolescente, era l’unica cosa che aveva senso, mentre il resto del suo mondo crollava a pezzi.<br/>Un meraviglioso momento di idillio, in cui si era sentito avvolgere dal profumo di Aureliano. Un mix di tabacco, deodorante e l’odore pungente di sangue.<br/>Ma durò poco. Aureliano lo prese per le spalle, saldamente, e lo allontanò.<br/>«No, no, no, Albè, che cazzo.» cantilenò, tenendolo lontano quanto poteva. Non riusciva neanche a guardarlo in faccia.<br/>«Mi dispiace.» disse subito Alberto, cercando però di liberarsi dal muro delle sue braccia, senza riuscirci. Sentiva il bisogno fisico di stargli vicino.<br/>«Mi dispiace. Pensavo che tu…»<br/>«Non si può.» lo interruppe Aureliano, con il suo tono terribile e severo che aveva il primo giorno in macchina.<br/>«Vatti a fare una doccia. Ti preparo dei vestiti.» disse poi, lasciandolo andare e rifiutandosi ancora di guardarlo.<br/>«Aurelià, aspetta.»<br/>«Vai!» <br/>Aureliano lo lasciò solo e lui corse in bagno. Non voleva piangere ancora davanti a lui.</p>
<p><br/>La doccia calda gli tolse finalmente i brividi di freddo che lo avevano accompagnato per tutto il viaggio. Quando si decise ad uscire dalle nebbie del vapore trovò abbandonati davanti alla porta dei vestiti. Un paio di boxer puliti, dei calzettoni, un pantalone della tuta e una felpa. <br/>Era tutto abbastanza grande, ma erano caldi e accoglienti e non voleva di più.<br/>Si vestì in bagno e poi andò in avanscoperta.<br/>Trovò Aureliano in cucina, con la maglia tirata su per scoprire il braccio ferito, e si stava lasciando cadere acqua ossigenata sulla ferita, stringendo i denti per il dolore.<br/>«Posso aiutarti?» chiese Alberto, sulla porta, non osando entrare senza il permesso.<br/>«Ce la faccio.» rispose Aureliano, senza guardarlo.<br/>«Mi dispiace per prima.»<br/>«Non ne parliamo più.»<br/>«Neanche mi guardi.»<br/>«Non devo guardarti. Sono qui per un altro motivo.»<br/>«Sì, <em>per proteggermi</em>, ho capito.»<br/>«Sì, per proteggerti, cazzo. Te vorrei attaccà al muro a te e a quel tuo tono sarcastico del cazzo.»<br/>Aureliano buttò fuori l’aria, arrabbiato e innervosito, ma poi parve calmarsi e alzare, finalmente, lo sguardo su di lui.<br/>«Non va bene quello che hai fatto.» gli disse, sicuro di sé.<br/>«Perché sono un ragazzo?» <br/>«No. Perché sono più grande di te, tu sei un <em>ragazzino</em> e io sto solo cercando di fare il mio lavoro e tu me lo rendi terribilmente difficile.»<br/>Alberto si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, fece vagare lo sguardo sui mobili di legno, sicuramente venuti con la casa e non scelti. Vide i piatti accumulati nel lavello, una moka di caffè abbandonata.<br/>E poi di nuovo Aureliano, che stringeva il dolore tra i denti, mentre altra acqua ossigenata cadeva sulla sua ferita.<br/>Non era più impressionato dal modo in cui Aureliano lo chiamava “ragazzino”. Era paternalistico, più che un vero e proprio problema. Voleva tenerlo a distanza e stava facendo di tutto per riuscirci.<br/>«Perché tu e l’esercito non eravate compatibili?» quella domanda uscì a sorpresa dalla sua bocca, ma non se ne pentì. Aureliano alzò gli occhi su di lui, severo e forse ferito.<br/>«Non sono affari tuoi, questi.»<br/>Alberto annuì, perché non si aspettava una risposta diversa.<br/>«Avrei voluto dirlo a mio padre. Stavo per farlo. È morto senza saperlo.» disse e ora era il suo turno di guardare altrove.<br/>«Forse è meglio così.» aggiunse poi, sottovoce, più a se stesso che ad Aureliano.<br/>Poi tornò a guardarlo «Tu lo sapevi, non è vero? Li hai visti? Nel mio cassetto.»<br/>Aureliano tamponava la ferita con una garza sterile, ma annuì.<br/>Alberto annuì di conseguenza, confermando quello che aveva pensato dal primo momento.<br/>«Non volevo metterti a disagio. Mi dispiace.» disse poi. Improvvisamente si sentì profondamente imbarazzato di quello che aveva fatto e avrebbe voluto sparire nell’aria.<br/>Indietreggiò, uscì dalla cucina e si rifugiò in soggiorno, raccogliendosi su una poltrona, con in mano il telecomando di un televisore spento.<br/>Fissava lo schermo nero, sentendosi terribilmente stupido e terribilmente solo.<br/>Sentiva di aver bisogno del suo mp3, di un po' di musica, del suo libro, ma avrebbe dovuto chiedere ad Aureliano di scendere in macchina a recuperare i suoi averi e gli veniva da vomitare solo al pensiero.<br/>Pensò a suo padre, a suo fratello, a sua madre e gli salì un nodo alla gola. Cercò di trattenere le lacrime, ma l’immobilità in cui si trovava lo stava facendo uscire di testa.<br/>Voleva suo padre, voleva parlargli, voleva raccontagli tutto.<br/>“Sai papà, oggi è successa una cosa stranissima…”<br/>“Sai papà, io sono…”<br/>Si asciugò il viso giusto in tempo, perché Aureliano si affacciò al soggiorno. Aveva in mano un pacco di biscotti ed una tazza di caffè e latte.<br/>«Mangia.» gli disse, o meglio, gli ordinò «Io vado a fare la spesa, torno tra poco.»<br/>Lui riuscì solo ad annuire.</p>
<p>Quando Aureliano lasciò la casa lui si alzò e, con la tazza calda tra le mani, prese a girare per il soggiorno.<br/>C’era una singola libreria di Ikea, ma dentro c’erano più dvd che libri e i libri che c’erano erano dei gialli, oltre a una bella collezione di Stephen King.<br/>L’unico libro fuori dalla sua fila era un libro di molte pagine, di King, che si intitolava <em>Stagioni diverse.</em> C’era un segnalibro, ancora posato nelle prime cento pagine del libro, che sembrava una piccola foto. <br/>Lasciò la tazza su uno degli scaffali della libreria e aprì il libro. Era una polaroid che ritraeva una donna e una bambina. Si assomigliavano tra di loro e Aureliano assomigliava ad entrambe.<br/>La donna era sua madre? La bambina sua sorella?<br/>Richiuse la foto tra le pagine e ripose il libro al suo posto.<br/>Avrebbe voluto andare in camera sua, frugare nei suoi cassetti così come Aureliano aveva fatto con lui, ma quando arrivò sul ciglio della porta rimase a guardare il grande letto a due piazze, l’armadio quattro stagioni e la cassettiera.<br/>Si sedette sul letto e si lasciò cadere indietro, sentendo la schiena finalmente stendersi completamente.<br/>Prese uno dei cuscini e se lo spinse sul viso, cercando un vago sentore del profumo che aveva sentito mentre baciava Aureliano. Ma il padrone di casa forse non dormiva in quel letto da troppe notti, e non c’era altro che un lontano odore di ammorbidente.<br/>Si alzò molto presto. Stanco com’era aveva paura di addormentarsi sul suo letto e quella sarebbe stata la regina delle figure di merda.<br/>Avrebbe fatto letteralmente qualsiasi cosa per poter distrarre la mente da quella situazione, ma non poteva fare altro che girare per quella casa sconosciuta, solo un’ennesima prigione.</p>
<p>Quando Aureliano tornò, con due buste della spesa belle piene e una cassa d’acqua naturale, Alberto era tornato in soggiorno ed era fermo vicino alla finestra, guardando fuori.<br/>Dal quinto piano era riuscito a vedere il ponte di Garbatella, e almeno adesso aveva un’idea di dove si trovasse. Aveva aperto un po' la finestra e prendeva un po' d’aria.<br/>Quando Aureliano lo vide lasciò le buste a terra e corse verso di lui.<br/>«Togliti dalla finestra!» esclamò, spingendolo di lato e provvedendo a chiudere finestra e tapparelle.<br/>Alberto, che ormai era sicuro di non riuscirne a farne una giusta neanche se preso per mano, scosse la testa e andò a prendere una busta per portarla in cucina.<br/>«Come se qualcuno potesse trovarmi, in questo posto.» borbottò, allontanandosi. <br/>«Non stai prendendo sul serio la questione, Alberto.» disse Aureliano, seguendolo in cucina.<br/>«Dio, non usare il mio nome in quel modo, te prego. Me fai venì la nausea.»<br/>Appoggiò la busta sul tavolo e iniziò a tirarne fuori il contenuto, senza neanche guardare cosa Aureliano avesse comprato.<br/>«Come dovrei chiamarti?»<br/>«Non chiamarmi affatto. Mangiamo e basta. Ho fame.»<br/>«Cucino io, vai di là.» lo liquidò Aureliano, passandogli dietro e prendendo il controllo del tavolo.<br/>Alberto soffiò fuori l’aria dal naso e si allontanò.<br/>«Ah, t’ho preso questi.»<br/>Alberto si girò e vide Aureliano tirare fuori dalle tasche posteriori dei jeans <em>Dune</em> e il suo mp3.<br/>Strinse gli occhi per un attimo e si chiese quale dio malvagio aveva dovuto mettere quell’uomo sulla sua strada. Voleva solo trovarsi lontano mille chilometri da lui.</p>
<p>Mangiarono in silenzio, ognuno con la testa infilata nel suo piatto. <br/>Alberto ogni tanto notava Aureliano guardarlo di sottecchi, ma solo per una frazione di secondo.<br/>«Dovresti andare a dormire.» disse Alberto, a fine cena, mentre si sbucciava una mela.<br/>«Cosa?» chiese Aureliano, che era da qualche minuto ormai che fissava il pattern colorato della tovaglia.<br/>«Vai a dormire. Sono giorni che non dormi.» gli disse, nel tono più neutro che poteva.<br/>«No, ho delle cose da fare.»<br/>«Penso io a sparecchiare e lavare i piatti.» rispose lui «Stai fissando il vuoto da cinque minuti. Vai a dormire.» ripeté, forse volendo replicare un po' troppo il tono in cui Aureliano dava ordini.<br/>Aureliano parve convincersi e si alzò, per lasciare la cucina. Esitò, quando arrivò sull’uscio, ma poi si decise e andò in camera da letto, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.</p>
<p>Alberto sparecchiò, lavò i piatti, si decise a mettere un cerotto sul taglio che aveva sulla guancia, per evitare di sporcarlo in qualche modo. Trovò della camomilla in un barattolo nella dispensa, non sapeva da quanto tempo fosse lì, ma non pensava potesse scadere. <br/>Si ritirò poi sulla poltrona con la sua tazza di camomilla, e si chiuse nel suo libro, leggendo alla luce di una piccola lampada da ambiente.</p>
<p>L’orario del videoregistratore diceva che erano le sei e mezza del pomeriggio quando Alberto sentì la porta della camera da letto aprirsi.<br/>Dopo qualche secondo un Aureliano assonnato e a piedi scalzi apparve sulla porta del soggiorno.<br/>Era bello, ovviamente.<br/>«Già sveglio?» chiese.<br/>Aureliano annuì, sbattendo le palpebre per schiarire la vista. «Ho dormito di merda.»<br/>«Mi dispiace. Ti va un po' di camomilla?»<br/>Aureliano annuì ancora, ma non disse nulla, andandosi a sdraiare sul divano.<br/>Alberto si alzò e andò a riscaldare quello che era rimasto della camomilla che si era preparato poco prima, ma quando tornò in soggiorno Aureliano si era addormentato di nuovo.<br/>Aveva la bocca socchiusa, e il respiro era regolare. <br/>Gli lasciò la tazza di camomilla lì davanti sul tavolino, ma non voleva svegliarlo, quindi tornò a sedersi sulla sua poltrona.<br/>Fu una pessima idea, perché non aveva più nessun interesse per il suo libro. Non con Aureliano che dormiva a pochi passi da lui.<br/>No, non poteva farlo.<br/>Si alzò e, in punta di piedi, andò verso la cucina. Iniziò ad aprire tutte le dispense per farsi venire qualche idea per la cena.<br/>Non era bravissimo a cucinare, c’era sempre qualcuno che cucinava per lui a casa, ma era sicuro di potercela fare.<br/>Era impegnato nella preparazione dell’insalata, mentre la carne si scongelava, quando sentì un rumore di cocci che si rompevano provenire dal soggiorno.<br/>«Alberto!» sentì Aureliano urlare «Dove sei?»<br/>Lasciò tutto immediatamente, facendo cadere il coltello nel lavandino con un rumore sordo, e si precipitò in soggiorno.<br/>«Sono qui! Che succede?» esclamò, vedendo un Aureliano in piedi al centro del soggiorno, ancora mezzo addormentato ma con un’espressione tesa. Sembrava in pieno panico.<br/>La tazza con la camomilla che gli aveva portato, ma che lui non aveva bevuto, era a terra rotta in mille pezzi, mentre il liquido conquistava terreno.<br/>Appena lo vide Aureliano fece un respiro di sollievo. Scosse la testa.<br/>«No, niente. Devo aver sognato.» si lasciò cadere nuovamente sul divano, prendendosi la testa fra le mani.<br/>«Ho un mal di testa terribile.» disse poi, a voce bassissima. <br/>Alberto sospirò e esitò sul posto. Non sapeva se lasciarlo solo e tornare a cucinare, o rimanere lì a guardarlo. Ma si diede dello stupido.<br/>Si avvicinò a lui, evitando la pozzanghera di camomilla.<br/>«Posso provare una cosa? Mia nonna me lo faceva sempre, quando avevo mal di testa.» provò.<br/>Aureliano lo guardò. I suoi occhi chiari erano infiammati.<br/>«Cosa?» chiese, era un po' sul chi va là.<br/>Alberto alzò le mani e se le sfregò tra di loro, riscaldandole.<br/>«Chiudi solo gli occhi e rilassati.»<br/>Ancora esitante Aureliano fece quello che gli era stato detto e Alberto si mise davanti a lui. Appoggiò i palmi delle mani sulle sue tempie e iniziò a massaggiare lentamente.<br/>Aureliano poteva sentire davvero il calore emanato dalle sue mani e la sua testa si schiarì velocemente. Anche le spalle, tese e tirate, si rilassarono.<br/>Non ricordava esattamente cosa avesse sognato, ma si era alzato con la consapevolezza che Alberto era in pericolo e che lui stava dormendo, quindi non stava facendo il suo lavoro, non lo stava proteggendo.<br/>Ma Alberto era al sicuro, per ora, poteva rilassarsi, anche solo per cinque minuti.<br/>Senza neanche accorgersene si sporse in avanti e appoggiò la fronte sullo stomaco di Alberto.</p>
<p>Alberto sorrise. Non sorrideva da giorni. <br/>Non sapeva cosa fare, era vero, ma Aureliano era appoggiato a lui e andava bene così. Continuò a massaggiargli le tempie, più lentamente, e gli insinuò le dita tra i capelli.<br/>«Va meglio?» chiese.<br/>Se ne pentì immediatamente, perché appena sentì la sua voce Aureliano si allontanò e aprì gli occhi.<br/>Di nuovo, evitò di guardarlo negli occhi.<br/>«Sì, sto bene, grazie.» disse, schiarendosi la voce subito dopo «Devo raccogliere ’sto macello.»<br/>«Aurelià, aspetta.» lo prese per il polso e se lo tirò vicino, ma non disse nient’altro.<br/>Aureliano lo guardò, finalmente, poi fece qualcosa che mandò il cuore di Alberto su di giri.<br/>Appoggiò la fronte alla sua e gli appoggiò una mano sul viso. Attaccata, ma immobile. Il suo respiro caldo che si abbatteva sul suo viso.<br/>«Non posso.» <br/>Si allontanò e, stupido come si sentiva, l’unica cosa che Alberto riuscì a dire fu:<br/>«Scusa.»</p>
<p>Tornò a preparare la cena, ma impegnandosi il doppio, come se dovesse farsi perdonare qualcosa. Non reggeva più quell’imbarazzo, non reggeva più quel silenzio. <br/>Stava scivolando pian piano nella disperazione più totale e il silenzio e la solitudine avrebbero potuto ucciderlo. Aureliano <em>doveva</em> parlargli.<br/>Lo chiamò per cena e si sedettero a tavola. Alberto guardava Aureliano come un falco, cercando di capire dai suoi occhi se le patate in padella erano venute bene, se la carne fosse abbastanza tenera, se l’insalata avesse il giusto equilibrio di olio, sale e aceto.<br/>«Grazie per la cena.» disse ad un certo punto Aureliano, inforcando una patata.<br/>«Di nulla. Spero ti piaccia.»<br/>«Non dovevi.»<br/>«Dobbiamo mangiare, no?» <br/>Aureliano annuì e basta, poi continuò a mangiare.<br/>«Mi dispiace per prima. Pensavo di farti star meglio.»<br/>«Non hai fatto niente.» gli occhi ancora bassi sul piatto, nessun tentativo di portare avanti la conversazione.<br/>«Vogliamo vedere un film, dopo?»<br/>Aureliano annuì, distratto.<br/>«Che genere ti piace?»<br/>«Quello che vuoi, Albè.» il suo tono metteva fine alla conversazione e lo stomaco di Alberto si strinse.<br/>Annuì, lentamente. «Va bene.»<br/>Cercò per qualche altro minuto qualsiasi motivo per parlare, ma ad un certo punto non poté fare altro che abbassare la testa sul suo piatto e finire di mangiare.<br/>«Faccio il caffè.» disse Aureliano, alla fine. «Vai di là.»<br/>Alberto la lesse come una richiesta di solitudine, allora fece come gli era stato detto e se ne andò in soggiorno, accendendo la tv senza guardarla davvero.<br/>Aureliano lo raggiunse, con due tazzine di caffè, una macchiata di latte, ma si sedette sulla poltrona, ben lontano da lui.<br/>Guardarono un film su Mediaset, qualcosa di abbastanza interessante da reggerli durante i break pubblicitari, ma non abbastanza da portarli a discutere gli eventi della pellicola.<br/>Quando arrivarono le dieci e mezza il telefono di Aureliano iniziò a suonare, prendendo entrambi di sorpresa.<br/>Aureliano si alzò con un balzo per andare a prendere il telefono e Alberto non poté fare a meno di andargli dietro.<br/>Mentre rispondeva al telefono Aureliano puntò gli occhi su di lui e gli fece segno di fare silenzio, con un dito sulle labbra.<br/>«Pronto.»<br/>Alberto sentiva il mormorio proveniente dall’altra parte, ma parlava troppo piano affinché potesse sentirlo.<br/>«Sì, è in un posto sicuro.»<br/>«No, non è necessario.»<br/>«Ho bisogno di un po' di tempo.»<br/>«Va bene. Ci aggiorniamo.»<br/>Ancora prima che potesse abbassare il telefono Alberto disse: «Allora?»<br/>Aureliano non rispose, ma si allontanò e prese a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, riflettendo.<br/>«Mi parli, per favore?» esclamò allora Alberto, frustrato.<br/>Aureliano si fermò e lo guardò «C’è qualcosa di strano.» disse.<br/>«Cosa?»<br/>«Non lo so.» disse «Volevano sapere dove t’avevo portato. Ma… non fa parte del protocollo.»<br/>«Ma tu non glielo hai detto.» <br/>«No. Non fa parte del protocollo.» ripeté «Ma perché volevano saperlo?»<br/>«Perché mio padre non può pagarli più, ma mio fratello sì.»<br/>Aureliano lo guardò. Non voleva dargli ragione, ma Alberto sapeva che aveva pensato la stessa identica cosa.<br/>Se lui non avesse atteso. Se non avesse voluto a tutti i costi chi erano le persone che stavano cercando di entrare nella safehouse, non avrebbe mai saputo che le persone che volevano togliere di mezzo Alberto facevano parte della sua famiglia.<br/>Il suo responsabile gli aveva chiesto di portarlo a casa, quello non lo aveva detto ad Alberto, e aveva preso tempo. Non poteva rifiutarsi di riportarlo a casa, ma ora non si fidava più di loro.<br/>Alberto gli toccò il polso, per attirare la sua attenzione.<br/>«Sono al sicuro, qui?» gli chiese. Aureliano si rese conto di aver perso qualche parola uscita dalla bocca di Alberto, distratto com’era dai suoi pensieri.<br/>«Sì, sei al sicuro. Nessuno sa dove abito. Non è necessario, per il mio lavoro, che lo sappiano.» lo rassicurò, mentre nella testa pensava ad un possibile posto in cui portarlo.<br/>«Io… dovresti dormire. Domani…» <br/>«Domani è il mio compleanno.» lo interruppe Alberto.<br/>Aureliano sgranò gli occhi «Albè, non è il momento.»<br/>Ad Alberto venne da ridere «Lo so. Lo so. Lascia stare. Io me metto qua, quando hai deciso che cazzo fare della mia vita, fammelo sapere.»<br/>Si andò a buttare sul divano, con gli occhi sulla televisione, ma con la testa altrove.<br/>«Oh, ti prego.» provò Aureliano, ma appena vide la sua espressione si zittì.<br/>Gli andò vicino, ma non troppo. Rimase in piedi vicino al divano, per evitare una situazione come quella del pomeriggio.<br/>«Facciamo qualcosa domani, te lo prometto.»<br/>«Avrei dovuto fare una festa con i miei compagni di scuola domani.» disse Alberto, cercando di non pensare a che cosa si dicesse di lui a scuola, in quel momento.<br/>«Una festa di 18 anni. Come un ragazzo normale.» ora era lui a rifiutarsi di guardarlo.<br/>«Tu non sei un ragazzo normale.» disse Aureliano.<br/>«Oh, grazie.» ribatté Alberto, sarcastico.<br/>«Dio, odio il tuo sarcasmo.» rispose l’altro, scuotendo la testa. «Lo sai che cosa intendo.»<br/>Alberto annuì «Sì, lo so cosa intendi.»<br/>«Papà m’aveva preso una macchina.» disse, sorridendo «Voleva prendermene una di quelle sportive, ma io l’ho convinto a prendermi un’utilitaria. Cosa me ne facevo io, di una macchina sportiva?»<br/>«Mi avrebbe dato lezioni di guida, per prendere la patente, per andare a scuola da solo.» una lacrima sfuggì dal suo controllo e lui l’asciugò con la manica della felpa.<br/>«In realtà, alla fine mica lo so che macchina m’ha preso. Forse non lo saprò mai.»<br/>«E come se non bastasse, mio fratello vuole uccidermi. Saranno proprio come me li ero immaginati, i miei 18 anni.» disse, con un amaro sarcasmo.<br/>Aureliano avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi, avrebbe voluto non comportarsi come un freddo pezzo di ghiaccio, ma non poteva fare altrimenti.<br/>«Mi dispiace.» disse soltanto, perché non sapeva cos’altro dire.<br/>«Sì, lo so.» rispose Alberto, e quello era la risposta che dimostrava ad Aureliano di quanto di poco conforto fossero le sue parole.<br/>«Io rimango qui a dormire…» disse infine Alberto «Tu vai in camera.»<br/>«È scomodo, il divano.» lo avvertì Aureliano.<br/>«Non fa niente. Buonanotte.» lo salutò, senza neanche girarsi a guardarlo.<br/>«Buonanotte.»</p>
<p><br/>Aureliano ci mise un po' ad addormentarsi, mentre pensava ad un piano C, nel caso in cui il piano B non avesse funzionato.<br/>Ma ora aveva una promessa da mantenere, quindi pensò a dove avrebbe potuto portare Alberto per il suo compleanno senza metterlo in pericolo. Per quanto continuasse a pensare e a pensare, la soluzione era solo una.<br/>Ad un certo punto venne svegliato da un movimento intorno a lui, aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno solo per vedere Alberto infilarsi sotto le coperte dalla parte vuota del letto, dandogli le spalle.<br/>«Che fai?» gli chiese, con voce rauca, e gli occhi che combattevano per richiudersi.<br/>«Il divano è scomodo.» rispose Alberto, con un sussurro.<br/>«Te l’avevo detto.»<br/>«Sì, me l’avevi detto.»</p>
<p><br/>La prima cosa che vide Aureliano quando aprì gli occhi fu il viso di Alberto. Era dalla sua parte del letto, non aveva invaso la sua, ma ora non gli dava più le spalle. Dormiva con la mano nascosta sotto il cuscino e sembrava sereno.<br/>Sembrava così piccolo, mentre dormiva, sembrava così carino, quando non apriva quella maledetta bocca.<br/>Maledisse chiunque avesse deciso di mettere quel ragazzino sulla sua strada.<br/>«Auguri, ragazzì.» sussurrò, anche se sapeva che non lo avrebbe sentito.<br/>Si alzò con attenzione, facendo attenzione a non svegliare Alberto, ed uscì in punta di piedi dalla camera da letto.<br/>Preparò la moka del caffè e la mise sul fuoco, poi si accostò alla finestra, alzò le tapparelle, e si accese una sigaretta. <br/>Immediatamente gli tornò alla mente quel momento del pomeriggio precedente. Ricordò la sensazione del tessuto della felpa che indossava Alberto e il su-e-giù della sua pancia, mentre respirava. Ricordò il calore delle sue mani, le sue dita tra i capelli.<br/>Soffiò fuori il fumo e si passò una mano sugli occhi.<br/>In altri casi sarebbe scappato a gambe levate, ma non poteva scappare da una persona con cui stava condividendo cibo e aria. E che soprattutto doveva proteggere.<br/>C’era una parte di lui già assolutamente consapevole che se fosse successo qualcosa ad Alberto lui sarebbe impazzito.<br/>Fu il rumore del caffè che usciva a riportarlo con i piedi per terra. Spense la sigaretta che aveva finito per fumarsi da sola, e prese lo zucchero dalla dispensa e il latte dal frigo.<br/>Dio, lui non lo aveva mai preso il caffè con il latte. Ma non era per se stesso, che lo aveva preso.<br/>Si riempì la tazzina e bevve il suo caffè guardando fuori dalla finestra.<br/>Faceva freddo, freddissimo, c’era anche il sole, anche se in fondo si poteva vedere qualche nuvolone preoccupante.<br/>Solo che dovevano partire presto, se voleva correre meno rischi possibili.<br/>Guardò l’orologio, erano da poco passate le sette.<br/>Lasciò la sua tazzina e ne prese una nuova, mettendo prima il caffè e poi un goccio di latte, poi tornò in camera. Alberto non sembrava essersi mosso, solo il suo braccio aveva preso un po' più di spazio sconfinando nella parte in cui prima c’era Aureliano. <br/>«Albè, svegliati.» iniziò, piano, fermo sul bordo del materasso.<br/>Il ragazzo mugugnò nel sonno, ma si girò letteralmente dall’altra parte, dandogli le spalle.<br/>Ad Aureliano venne da ridere, ma non mollò. Fece il giro del letto e gli andò vicino, toccandogli una spalla.<br/>«Albè, dai, svegliati.» gli disse, scuotendolo.<br/>Alberto cercò di aprire gli occhi, sbattendo piano le palpebre.<br/>«Che c’è?» gli chiese, con la voce rotta dal sonno.<br/>«Ti devi svegliare.»<br/>«Perché? Non è che devo andare a scuola.» rispose, infastidito.<br/>«No, ma voglio portarti da una parte.» disse ancora Aureliano. «T’ho portato pure il caffè.»<br/>Gli mise la tazzina sotto il naso e Alberto aspirò profondamente il profumo.<br/>«Ah, ti adoro.» sussurrò Alberto, allungando una mano per afferrare la tazzina.<br/>Bevve il suo caffè macchiato, poi lo guardò. «Cambiamo casa, non è vero?» chiese.<br/>Aureliano scosse la testa, sedendosi in fondo al letto «No. Ti avevo promesso che avremmo fatto qualcosa.»<br/>«Non pensavo dicessi sul serio.»<br/>«Se faccio una promessa, la mantengo.»<br/>Alberto non poté fare a meno di sorridere, ma si ricompose un secondo dopo. <br/>«Va bene, ma non ho vestiti da mettermi.»<br/>Aureliano si alzò e andò verso il suo armadio «Ho qualcosa di quanto ero un po' più piccolo.»<br/>«Un po' meno pompato, intendi.» lo punzecchiò e Aureliano si girò giusto per lanciargli un’occhiataccia.<br/>Tirò fuori un jeans e una felpa, poi andò in un cassetto della cassettiera e ne tirò fuori una maglietta bianca.<br/>«Mettila sotto, fa un freddo cristo oggi.»<br/>Appena si girò vide Alberto sedersi sul bordo del letto e, con un gesto fluido, togliersi la felpa che indossava e rimanere a schiena nuda. Distolse lo sguardo e gli passò la maglietta facendo ben attenzione a non guardarlo. Alberto se ne accorse.<br/>«Puoi guardare, eh, sono maggiorenne, adesso. Non rischi più il gabbio.»<br/>«Ho 24 anni, non ho mai rischiato il gabbio.»<br/>Alberto rise e scosse la testa, incredulo «Ti sto prendendo in giro.» allungò la mano e prese la maglietta, infilandosela, ma cercò di non distogliere mai gli occhi da Aureliano che lo guardava terribilmente infastidito. Alberto lo trovava molto divertente.<br/>Si alzò, recuperò il resto dei vestiti per continuare a vestirsi in bagno dopo essersi lavato, e quando passò accanto ad Aureliano sussurrò: «Ti vedo nervosetto, dovresti rilassarti.» poi andò oltre.</p>
<p><br/>Circa mezz’ora dopo erano in macchina. Aureliano aveva fatto infilare un berretto di lana ad Alberto e anche i suoi RayBan, un po' grandi per la sua faccia.<br/>«Non credo che mi stiano cercando pe Roma, Aurelià.» gli disse Alberto, ma lui non lo aveva ascoltato.<br/>Si era fermato in doppia fila, ad un certo punto. Aveva messo le quattro frecce ed era sceso per entrare in una pasticceria.<br/>Ne era uscito qualche minuto dopo con una bustina bianca e rientrò velocemente in macchina.<br/>«Buon compleanno.» gli disse poi, con nonchalance, porgendo la bustina ad Alberto che, ovviamente, era seduto sul sedile posteriore.<br/>Alberto esitò, sorpreso dal gesto, ma poi prese la bustina e l’aprì. Dentro c’era una ciambella ricoperta di zucchero.<br/>«Le fanno molto buone, qui.» disse Aureliano, guardando lo specchietto per potersi reimmettere nel traffico.<br/>Stava per fare una battuta sarcastica, Alberto, un qualche commento per metterlo in imbarazzo, ma non ci riuscì.<br/>«Grazie.» disse semplicemente, poi si sporse in avanti, appoggiandosi al sedile anteriore.<br/>«Posso venire davanti?» chiese.<br/>«Preferirei se rimanessi dietro. Ci sono i finestrini oscurati.»<br/>«Ti prego. Un regalo per il mio compleanno.» pregò Alberto, unendo le mani.<br/>«Il mio regalo ce l’hai in mano.»<br/>«Oh, avanti, non fare il tirchio. Non dimenticare chi ti paga lo stipendio.» <br/>Aureliano non poté fare a meno di sorridere, ma poi vide che Alberto si era oscurato dopo la sua stessa battuta.<br/>«Va bene. Ma tieni cappello ed occhiali.»<br/>Alberto passò avanti e poté finalmente vedere la strada davanti a loro.<br/>«Grazie.» ripeté, con un sorriso.<br/>«Non ho fatto nulla.»<br/>«Non è vero. Sono impossibile. E qualcun altro mi avrebbe già lasciato a casa.»<br/>Aureliano gli lanciò un’occhiata «È vero.» disse «Sei impossibile.»<br/>Alberto scosse la testa e rise, guardando fuori dal finestrino.<br/>Quando imboccarono la Cristoforo Colombo, una lunga strada che passava in mezzo all’Eur, Alberto capì che stavano uscendo da Roma, stavano andando verso il mare, ma non disse nulla.<br/>Rimasero in silenzio per un po', anche se Alberto continuava a guardare di soppiatto Aureliano da dietro le sue lenti scure.<br/>I suoi sospetti vennero confermati quando Alberto riconobbe le strade di Ostia città.<br/>«Al mare, eh? Sei un tipo romantico.» commentò. <br/>«No, purtroppo, non sono affatto romantico. Qui posso tenere sotto controllo la situazione più facilmente.» rispose Aureliano, forse leggermente imbarazzato.<br/>Ma lui non voleva metterlo in imbarazzo, voleva solo fare una battuta.<br/>Si decise a stare zitto, perché ogni parola che usciva dalla sua bocca veniva travisata o metteva Aureliano in una situazione scomoda.<br/>Imboccarono il lungo mare ma, superato il porto turistico, Aureliano continuò a guidare.<br/>Parcheggiarono davanti ad una casa, una villetta meravigliosa ma che sembrava in rovina. Con sua sorpresa Aureliano spense la macchina davanti al cancello e scese, poi prese dalla tasca della giacca di pelle un mazzo di chiavi e l’aprì.<br/>Tornò in macchina e parcheggiarono all’interno del selciato che circondava la casa.<br/>«Di chi è questa casa?»<br/>«Mia.» disse «O meglio, di mio padre. Sono cresciuto qui.»<br/>Alberto uscì dalla macchina e l’aria fredda del mare lo colpì in pieno. Si strinse il cappello sulla testa e si allontanò per poter guardare il dietro della casa.<br/>C’era il mare, lì, a due passi. <br/>«È fichissima.» disse, tornando da Aureliano, che stava combattendo contro la serratura che non voleva aprirsi.<br/>«È un po' in rovina. Non ci vengo da tanto tempo. Non so neanche cosa ci troveremo dentro.»<br/>La serratura finalmente cedette e la porta si aprì. Un forte odore di chiuso e di stantio li raggiunse.<br/>«Ci sarà una colonia di ragni, qua dentro.» commentò Alberto, rabbrividendo e liberandosi finalmente di occhiali e cappello.<br/>Aureliano rise «Magari anche qualche pipistrello.» disse, e gli pizzicò il fianco con due dita.<br/>Alberto fece una risata che, probabilmente, se l’avesse sentita da fuori gli avrebbe fatto venire la nausea.<br/>Raggiunsero il soggiorno e Alberto vide che ogni mobile era ricoperto da un telo bianco. Le sedie del tavolo erano tirate su, come facevano le sue zie quando era il momento di lavare il pavimento. Le tapparelle erano completamente chiuse e c’erano dei mobili posizionati davanti alle finestre.<br/>Alberto vide Aureliano fermarsi al centro della sala e fare un profondo sospiro.<br/>«Tutto bene?» gli chiese.<br/>«Sì. Tutto bene. Erano anni che non ci entravo.»<br/>Alberto si guardò ancora intorno e vide le foto appese alle pareti. Ne trovò una interessante e vi si avvicinò. Ritraeva tre persone, un uomo grande e grosso con una faccia rossa e piena di barba, ma con un sorriso dolce. Poi c’era una ragazza, una giovane donna, con lunghi capelli color sabbia e gli occhi azzurri. Poi un ragazzo, forse dell’età sua, con un’espressione dura ma con gli stessi occhi azzurri scintillanti. Era Aureliano, solo un po' più giovane, con le fattezze da adolescente.<br/>Lei doveva essere sua sorella. Si assomigliavano moltissimo. L’uomo, invece, era molto diverso da entrambi. Stringeva un braccio intorno a sua figlia, mentre la ragazza teneva il braccio intorno al collo del fratello, stringendolo al suo petto.<br/>Lui non sorrideva.<br/>«Lei è Livia. Mia sorella. E lui mio padre, ovviamente.»<br/>«È molto bella. Vi assomigliate.» disse.<br/>Aureliano annuì, guardò ancora per un istante la foto, e poi girò le spalle andando verso le finestre.<br/>«Dov’è lei?» chiese Alberto, andandogli dietro. Aveva capito che voleva spostare quel mobile che bloccava la porta finestra e voleva aiutarlo.<br/>«Ha lasciato Roma anni fa. Ogni tanto ci sentiamo.»<br/>«Non viene a trovare tuo padre?» chiese.<br/>Aureliano annuì «Sì, certo. Lei si occupa della questione della clinica, delle cure e della parte burocratica. Io aiuto solo con i soldi.» <br/>Si coordinarono con lo sguardo e alzarono insieme la cassettiera, portandola poco più in là per liberare la via.<br/>«Non vuoi avere molto a che fare con tuo padre, eh?» chiese Alberto, riprendendo fiato. Si accorse un secondo dopo, quando Aureliano lo guardò, che non era stato molto delicato.<br/>«Mi dispiace.» disse subito «Non volevo essere orribile.» <br/>Aureliano non poté fare a meno di sorridere, poi scosse la testa «Io e mio padre non abbiamo mai avuto un bel rapporto. Beveva, sai. E io ero molto come te, quando ero ragazzino.»<br/>«Come me?» chiese Alberto, confuso.<br/>«Sì, non stavo zitto un attimo. Soprattutto se qualcosa mi dava fastidio.» rispose, ridendo.<br/>Alberto avrebbe potuto prenderlo come un insulto, forse un po' lo era, ma non gli importava. Aureliano stava ridendo e, soprattutto, gli stava raccontando qualcosa di sé. Era molto più di quello che aveva sperato, per quella giornata. Anche di più di quella festa con i compagni di scuola.<br/>«Lui… ti dava fastidio?» chiese, appoggiandosi, ma guardandolo con uno sguardo eloquente.<br/>Aureliano capì immediatamente quello che voleva dire e sembrò pensare alla risposta da dare.<br/>«Qualche volta.» rispose poi, abbassando la testa.<br/>Alberto fece il giro della cassettiera, ancora tra di loro a dividerli, e gli andò vicino. Appoggiò il pugno sulla sua pancia, in un tocco fugace. Si sentì stupido, ma in nessun modo voleva farlo sentire nuovamente a disagio.<br/>«Mi dispiace.» disse.<br/>Aureliano si scosse e si allontanò «Dai, non siamo qui per parlare dei miei traumi infantili.» si girò e, con un colpo secco, iniziò a tirare su la tapparella. Fece un po' di fatica, all’inizio, l’ingranaggio sembrava essersi bloccato, ma dopo un altro colpo cedette e iniziò a muoversi.<br/>Più si alzava la tapparella più Alberto poteva vedere al di là.<br/>La vista era direttamente sul mare e rimase senza parole.<br/>«Dio, potrei vivere qui per sempre.» sussurrò, allungando la mano per aprire la finestra. Anche lei fece un po' di capricci, ma poi si aprì.<br/>L’aria fredda lo colpì forte, ma lui si sentiva coperto e al caldo, con un giacchetto rubato ad Aureliano.<br/>Aureliano arrivò da dietro di lui con due sedie prese dal tavolo e le posizionò sul patio, sedendosi poi a guardare il mare con le mani infilate in tasca e le gambe larghe.<br/>Alberto si sedette accanto a lui e tirò fuori, finalmente, il suo regalo di compleanno dalla tasca del giacchetto. <br/>Tirò fuori la ciambella fritta, affogata nello zucchero, e la spezzò perfettamente a metà. Una parte la porse ad Aureliano.<br/>«È il tuo regalo.» gli disse Aureliano, con un sorriso.<br/>«Mi va di condividerlo.» rispose Alberto e solo allora lo accettò.<br/>«Cin.» giocò Alberto, facendo toccare i due pezzi di ciambella.<br/>«Cin.» gli fece eco Aureliano «E auguri, ragazzino.»<br/>Mangiarono in silenzio, guardando il mare paurosamente calmo davanti a loro. Alberto iniziò un po' a rabbrividire per il freddo, ma non voleva andare via, non voleva tornare in casa, non voleva tornare in gabbia.<br/>Poi c’era qualcosa che era ancora più bello del mare. Non poteva fare a meno di guardare Aureliano e, automaticamente, abbassare la testa un attimo dopo per non essere beccato con le mani in pasta.<br/>«Perché mi guardi?» chiese ad un certo punto Aureliano, con tono giocoso.<br/>«Volevo farti una domanda. Ma non voglio metterti a disagio.»<br/>Aureliano rise «Sono giorni che mi metti a disagio. Uno più uno meno, non cambia molto.»<br/>Alberto annuì, lentamente, ma non rise. Non ci trovava nulla di divertente.<br/>«Se la situazione non fosse questa, se io e te ci fossimo conosciuti in un altro modo, in un altro mondo, pensi che… sarebbe potuto succedere qualcosa?»<br/>Aureliano distolse lo sguardo, si grattò un sopracciglio, il ché confermò ad Alberto che era riuscito a metterlo a disagio per l’ennesima volta.<br/>«Io non sono la persona giusta per te, Albè. Io sono incasinato. <em>La mia vita</em> è un casino. Faccio questo lavoro perché ho dei protocolli da seguire, ho delle regole, degli orari, degli ordini.» iniziò, guardando tutto tranne lui.<br/>«Non potrei darti quello che te meriti, anche se ci fossimo conosciuti passeggiando in un centro commerciale.»<br/>«E ho paura, ho il <em>terrore</em>, che tu ti sia attaccato a me perché ero l’unica persona lì quando tuo padre è morto. E io non <em>posso</em>…» <em>farti entrare…</em><br/>Si fermò, incapace di andare avanti e soffiò l’aria fuori dal naso. <br/>«E allora?» esclamò a quel punto Alberto, mentre il suo petto si appesantiva «Forse mi sono attaccato a te perché eri l’unica persona lì per me quando è morto mio padre. Quale sarebbe il problema? Credi che abbia meno significato quello che provo per te?»<br/>Aureliano sorrise e scosse la testa «Quello che provi per me non è <em>reale</em>.»<br/>«Oh, vaffanculo. Non dirmi cosa è reale e cosa no. Lo so bene che cosa provo, maledizione.» esclamò, arrabbiato.<br/>«Pensate tutti di sapere meglio di me cosa provo, cosa non provo, cosa è meglio per me e cosa non lo è. Ma adesso basta.» disse, scattando in piedi perché incapace di stare ancora fermo.<br/>«Mio padre è morto, mio fratello a quanto pare mi vuole fuori dai piedi e mia madre mi odia perché ha sempre saputo quello che sono. Perdonami, quindi, se mi attacco alla prima persona che mantiene le promesse e mi porta al mare e mi compra le ciambelle e si ricorda come prendo il caffè e pensa di prendere il mio libro e l’mp3 dal comodino, anche se neanche mi conosce, cazzo!» esclamò, facendo avanti e indietro per il patio, gesticolando, sotto gli occhi di Aureliano. <br/>Aureliano si alzò e lo bloccò, gli afferrò un polso, poi l’altro, cercò i suoi occhi.<br/>«Okay, okay.» gli disse «Scusami. Mi dispiace.»<br/>Alberto si liberò della sua presa e gli prese una mano. Una presa salda, forte, intima, perché non voleva che Aureliano fraintendesse quello che voleva dire.<br/>«Smettila di trovare scuse e dimmi quello che provi. Non pensare a me, non pensare di ferirmi perché…» gli venne da ridere, una risata stanca «non puoi riuscirci, non dopo la vita ho passato e quella che mi aspetta.»<br/>Aureliano lo guardò, stravolto, stanco, ma presente, presente davvero. Alzò la mano libera dalla sua presa e gliela passò tra i capelli, poi si avvicinò e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue. <br/>Alberto non aveva esperienza in tema baci, ma era sicuramente il tocco più delicato che avesse mai provato. Fu lui a spingersi oltre. Aprì la bocca, catturò le sue labbra, strinse le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi, per tenerlo più vicino possibile. <br/>Ogni fibra del suo corpo era surriscaldata, la sua testa ormai vuota da ogni discorso, ogni messaggio che stava cercando di far passare.<br/>Ora era circondato dall’odore di Aureliano ed esisteva solo lui e le sue labbra, ed era felice. Davvero felice, come quella volta che suo padre lo aveva fatto guidare in un parcheggio vuoto anche se non aveva neanche 15 anni. Si era sentito così libero, quel giorno, a sfrecciare e a far spegnere la macchina con un rimbalzo. Poi suo padre non si era mai arrabbiato, anzi, rideva quando la macchina singhiozzava e poi si spegneva.<br/>Ad un certo punto, però, Aureliano si scostò bruscamente, e guardò un punto imprecisato dietro di lui, tendendo l’orecchio.<br/>«Che succede?» chiese Alberto, già convinto di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.<br/>«Shh.» lo zittì Aureliano, poi, finalmente, lo sentì anche lui. <br/>Aureliano doveva aver sentito il rumore della macchina parcheggiarsi di fronte casa, ma Alberto sentì solo due sportelli che sbattevano contemporaneamente, poi delle voci.<br/>«Cazzo.» esalò Aureliano «La macchina.» disse, ma non stava parlando con lui, ma con se stesso.<br/>«Che succede?»<br/>«Dobbiamo andare.» <br/>«Cosa?» fu in quel momento che Alberto sentì dei colpi alla porta. Il panico lo prese allo stomaco.<br/>«Aureliano, siamo noi. Apri, avanti.» sentirono forte e chiara la voce provenire dall’altra parte della casa.<br/>«Dobbiamo andare!» sussurrò, più concitato. Sapeva che se avessero alzato troppo la voce li avrebbero sentiti, così come loro avevano sentito gli intrusi.<br/>Aureliano lo prese per il polso e lo trascinò dietro di sé. Alberto non si era neanche reso conto che un pezzo della ringhiera in ferro che delimitava il patio era in realtà una porticina.<br/>«Stai attento. Gli scogli sono scivolosi. Seguì i miei passi.» disse, nel frattempo altri colpi alla porta.<br/>«Dove andiamo a piedi? La macchina è lì fuori!» esclamò. «Ci prenderanno. Mi prenderanno.»<br/>Aureliano si girò verso di lui e gli mise una mano sulla bocca, per costringerlo a stare zitto.<br/>«Non ti succederà niente. Non finché campo, Albè. Stai calmo e vieni con me.»<br/>Aureliano camminava sugli scogli come se li conoscesse a memoria, e forse era proprio così. Chissà quante volte, durante la sua infanzia, aveva percorso li stessi passi per scendere a mare.<br/>Rischiò di cadere un paio di volte, ma Aureliano aveva una presa salda su di lui e non andava mai oltre, se vedeva che lui era in difficoltà. Ma c’era fretta nel suo linguaggio del corpo, lanciava in continuazione occhiate alla casa.<br/>Appena toccarono la sabbia lui fece un respiro di sollievo, ma non Aureliano che prese a correre verso le scale che portavano di nuovo su al lungo mare. <br/>«Dobbiamo correre.» disse e Alberto gli andò dietro, iniziando a correre a perdifiato.<br/>Fu più facile quando raggiunsero il marciapiede e presero una certa velocità. Ad Alberto faceva male il fianco, perché lui non era neanche lontanamente allenato come Aureliano.<br/>Ma Aureliano non lo mollava, aveva la mano ancorata alla sua, anche se entrambi stavano sudando, e se andava troppo in là rallentava e tornava indietro.<br/>«Dove stiamo andando?» chiese Alberto, con il fiato cortissimo, continuando a correre ma iniziando a non reggere più il ritmo. Le gambe gli tremavano, la milza lo stava uccidendo e l’aria fredda gli bruciava la gola e i polmoni.<br/>Aureliano continuava a guardare la strada, con la paura che ogni macchina che gli passava accanto fosse lì per loro, perché li avevano visti scappare. <br/>«Dobbiamo toglierci dalla strada.» disse, poi spinse Alberto davanti a sé, verso un lido chiuso da un cancelletto. <br/>Alberto rimase bloccato davanti al cancelletto, cercando di riprendere fiato, ma poi vide Aureliano scavalcarlo come se fosse stato niente.<br/>«Avanti, ti aiuto.» gli disse poi, con i piedi affondati nella sabbia, facendogli segno di raggiungerlo.<br/>Alberto esitò e quando provò ad appoggiare i piedi sui pezzi di ferro, il cancelletto tremò terribilmente.<br/>«Non ti preoccupare. Lo reggo io. Sbrigati, avanti.» lo incitò Aureliano, che si guardava ancora intorno, terribilmente all’erta.<br/>Alberto prese un profondo respiro e continuò a salire. Esitando portò la gamba sinistra dall’altra parte, e poi la destra. Sapendo che c’era Aureliano e, soprattutto, della sabbia, si lanciò per ricadere su due piedi.<br/>Passarono tra centinaia di sdraie chiuse e bloccate insieme in attesa dell’estate, attraversarono il bar dello stabilimento, completamente sbarrato e tra le cabine di legno per cambiarsi.<br/>«Dove stiamo andando? Sono stanco.» si lamentò Alberto, faticando ancora a stargli dietro.<br/>«Ci siamo quasi. Resisti.»<br/>«Ti hanno chiamato per nome. Erano dell’agenzia?» gli chiese e Aureliano annuì, ma non rispose.<br/>«Dovrebbe essere dietro quell’edificio.» disse poi, indicando una vecchia casa in tufo, completamente malmessa e abbandonata.<br/>«Cosa è dietro quell’edificio?»<br/>«Lo stabilimento balneare della mia famiglia.»<br/>«Cosa? Hai uno stabilimento?»<br/>Ma ancora una volta Aureliano non rispose. Nel frattempo il tempo stava peggiorando velocemente. Già quando erano arrivati ad Ostia il sole era stato lentamente nascosto dalle nubi e ora si era alzato un vento preoccupante.<br/>Ad un certo punto si ritrovarono in un pezzo di spiaggia libera e fu più facile ritornare sul marciapiede e continuare la loro strada. Superarono facilmente la vecchia casa abbandonata e si trovarono in un pezzo di strada asfaltato, pensato probabilmente per diventare un parcheggio. <br/>L’accesso alla spiaggia era delimitato da una vecchia catena arrugginita.<br/>Aureliano, senza esitare, superò la catena con un balzo e Alberto fece lo stesso. Fu così che la vide comparire davanti a sé.<br/>Era una sorta di palafitta sulla spiaggia, a cui si accedeva tramite una rampa.<br/>Aveva la struttura di uno stabilimento balneare, ma era evidentemente abbandonato da anni.<br/>«È tuo?» chiese Alberto, sorpreso.<br/>«Di mia madre.» rispose lui, senza guardarlo, ma iniziando a salire sulla rampa. <br/>Alberto lo vide arrivare davanti alla porta e tirare fuori la pistola. Quando la vide il respiro gli si bloccò in gola, ma Aureliano utilizzò il calcio per dare un colpo netto al lucchetto e aprirlo con la forza.<br/>Il lucchetto, ormai mangiato dalla ruggine, crollò a terra come se fosse stato fatto di legno.<br/>Entrò e lui lo seguì.<br/>Alberto si guardò intorno. Era uno stanzone unico, in un angolo erano accumulati sdraie e lettini, ormai in pessime condizioni. Nell’angolo opposto c’era una vecchia brandina, con delle coperte bucate e piene di polvere. <br/>Era così impegnato a guardarsi intorno che quasi sobbalzò quando, con un ringhio terrificante, Aureliano lanciò a terra tutto quello che era appoggiato su un vecchio tavolo da lavoro. Il fragore degli oggetti che cadevano sul pavimento di legno fu talmente forte da ledergli le orecchie.<br/>«Che ti prende?» esclamò Alberto, preso completamente alla sprovvista.<br/>«Sono un idiota! Ecco che mi prende!» esclamò «Come ho fatto a non pensare alla macchina, maledizione!» Aureliano aveva la zona intorno agli occhi arrossata, dalla corsa e dalla rabbia e stringeva così forte i pugni da infilarsi le unghie nella carne.<br/>Alberto non capiva quello che stava dicendo, ma la prima cosa che fece fu andargli incontro e cercare di impedirgli di farsi del male da solo.<br/>«Non toccarmi!» esclamò però Aureliano, scrollandosi le sue mani da dosso.<br/>«Tu… tu mi distrai, cazzo. Io devo proteggerti e tu mi distrai.»<br/>Alberto era rimasto piuttosto ferito dal modo in cui Aureliano si era tolto le sue mani di dosso e lo guardava senza capire.<br/>«Di che stai parlando, eh? Mi hai appena salvato la vita, per la seconda volta!»<br/>Aureliano scoppiò a ridere, una risata amara e sarcastica.<br/>«La macchina che abbiamo preso era dell’agenzia. Dentro ha il gps.» disse, con un’espressione disgustata «Io li ho portati da noi, li ho portati da te.»<br/>«Ho dimenticato di togliere il gps, perché ero lì a pensare a portarti su il tuo libro e il tuo maledetto mp3, così smettevi di tenermi il muso.» si prese la testa fra le mani.<br/>«Dio, sono un idiota.»<br/>Alberto lo guardò mentre si lasciava cadere a terra, incrociando le gambe, con la testa bassa. Non pensò neanche per un secondo che fosse colpa sua, ma piuttosto era pronto a prendersi le colpe di tutto. Qualsiasi cosa, pur di non vedere Aureliano così.<br/>Si sedette accanto a lui, sul pavimento di legno sporco di sabbia fredda. <br/>«Ho apprezzato molto, quando m’hai portato su il libro e l’mp3, lo sai? Avevo paura a chiederteli, perché pensavo che mi odiassi, dopo che t’avevo baciato. E sono stato malissimo, perché era un gioco crudele, quello di trovarti sulla mia strada e non poterti avere.»<br/>«Non importa quanto fai il duro, e lo stronzo, e l’autoritario.» sorrise «Sei l’uomo migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto.»<br/>Aureliano strinse le braccia intorno alle ginocchia, raccogliendosi. «Tu non mi conosci.»<br/>Alberto alzò le spalle «Forse. E forse non avrò neanche la possibilità di conoscerti davvero. Ma da quello che ho visto… dovresti darti più credito.»<br/>Aureliano lo guardò, lo sguardo più triste che avesse mai visto.<br/>«Credi che non lo sappia?» chiese Alberto, in risposta alla domanda silenziosa «Non sei pronto per me, o semplicemente per avere un'altra persona a cui badare. Finito un cliente se ne fa un altro.»<br/>Aureliano sospirò, con un forte dolore al petto.<br/>«Me la caverò, non ti preoccupare.» riprese «Andrò da qualche parte, lontano da Roma. Cercherò di finire la scuola. Andare all’università, come voleva mio padre.»<br/>«Ti voglio aiutare.» disse Aureliano.<br/>Alberto annuì, mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime. Ma non poteva piangere, altrimenti tutta la sua recita sarebbe crollata.<br/>«Non piangere, per favore. Non ce la faccio.»<br/>Alberto sorrise e si asciugò gli occhi «No, non piango.» disse e drizzò la schiena.<br/>«Allora, cosa dice il tuo protocollo, adesso?»<br/>«Il mio protocollo è andato a puttane giorni fa.» ammise Aureliano, stringendosi nelle spalle.<br/>«Beh, allora ti toccherà andare a braccio.»<br/>Aureliano lo guardò e annuì «Va bene.» disse «Ecco cosa farò: tra qualche ora andrò a cercare un telefono e chiamerò un taxi. Torneremo a casa e vedremo cosa fare da lì.»<br/>«Non c’è il rischio che abbiano capito dove abiti?» chiese allora Alberto.<br/>Aureliano scosse la testa «Fortunatamente, e non credevo che avrei mai detto una cosa del genere, non c’è mai parcheggio sotto da me. Ho parcheggiato sempre abbastanza distante. E ci sono troppi palazzi. Dovremo solo assicurarci che qualcuno non ci veda entrare.» lo rassicurò.<br/>Alberto annuì, lentamente, poi si alzò e si pulì le mani dalla sabbia sui jeans.<br/>«Dove vai?» chiese Aureliano.<br/>«A prendere un po' d’aria. Credo che inizierà a piovere da un momento all’altro.»</p>
<p>E aveva ragione. Iniziò a piovere e l’acqua iniziò a infiltrarsi negli spazi tra i pannelli di legno. Il vento si alzò ancora di più e il mare si agitò di conseguenza.<br/>Seduto sugli scalini del vecchio stabilimento Alberto guardava il mare agitato, protetto dalla pioggia dal tetto spiovente.<br/>Aureliano gli aveva lasciato un po' di spazio, un po' di meritata solitudine dopo tutto quello che era successo quella mattina.<br/>Aveva ragione, Alberto, terribilmente ragione. Non era pronto per una relazione, non era pronto per preoccuparsi di qualcuno. <br/>In quei giorni la preoccupazione e l’ansia che provava per la sicurezza di Alberto lo avevano ridotto ai minimi termini. L’insonnia che lo aveva condannato. per metà della sua vita era tornata così forte che aveva dormito sì e no otto ore in quattro giorni.<br/>E gli incubi, oh quelli sì che erano stati un macello.<br/>La porta era socchiusa, per non perderlo mai di vista, ma Alberto gli dava le spalle e guardava verso il mare.<br/>L’istinto era quello di alzarsi da quel maledetto pavimento che gli ricordava tempi che non voleva ricordare, e andare da lui. <br/>Era patetico, lì, mentre si chiedeva perché Alberto continuasse a lasciarlo solo in quel posto, quando lui non aveva fatto altro che deluderlo, dal primo giorno.<br/>Guardandosi intorno gli arrivarono flash di un periodo passato, di lui ragazzino che si nascondeva tra quei muri e non poteva crederci che, anni dopo, fosse ancora lì a nascondersi.<br/>Si alzò, incapace di rimanere ancora lì dentro, con il rumore battente della pioggia sulla sua testa.<br/>Il legno scricchiolò sotto i suoi piedi, Alberto sapeva che stava arrivando, ma non fece accenno di movimento. Decise che non voleva stargli lontano, quindi si sedette dietro di lui e infilò le gambe sotto le sue braccia, per poter appoggiare il petto alla sua schiena.<br/>Alberto rimase sorpreso da quel gesto, ma non disse niente, limitandosi ad appoggiare i gomiti sulle sue ginocchia e a continuare a guardare il mare.<br/>«A che pensi?» chiese Aureliano, sottovoce, appoggiando il mento alla sua spalla.<br/>«A niente in particolare.»<br/>Aureliano non credeva che la mente di Alberto fosse libera, ma solo che non voleva condividere con lui quello che stava pensando.<br/>«È molto bello qui.» disse poi, distratto.<br/>«Lo è.»<br/>«Ma non ti piace stare qua.» ribatté Alberto, e non era una domanda, bensì un’affermazione.<br/>Aureliano si chiese come avesse fatto a notarlo.<br/>«No, non molto. Venivo a nascondermi qui, quando le cose si mettevano male a casa. Mi ricorda delle cose che non vorrei ricordare.»<br/>Alberto annuì, guardando davanti a sé.<br/>«Avrei voluto averlo anche io, un posto così, per nascondermi. Lo vorrei, in realtà.»<br/>Aureliano non disse niente, ma strinse un braccio intorno al suo collo e se lo tirò contro il petto.<br/>Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, lo sapeva, ma non trovava le parole giuste. Lui, dopotutto, non le aveva mai trovate.<br/>Alberto appoggiò una mano sul suo polso, ma invece di rimanere fermo fece pressione per allontanare il suo braccio da sé.<br/>Aureliano ci rimase male, ma non disse niente. Si allontanò da lui come gli era stato richiesto.<br/>«Pensi che sia passato abbastanza tempo? Sto morendo di freddo.»<br/>Il calore che era stato causato dalla corsa a perdifiato si era dissipato e ora Aureliano poteva sentirlo tremare e stringersi nel cappotto, mentre i capelli si facevano sempre più umidi e bagnaticci per le gocce di pioggia che lo prendevano di striscio.<br/>«Vado subito. Tu aspetta qui.»<br/>«Prendi il cappello.» disse Alberto, tirandosi fuori il cappello di lana di Aureliano dalla tasca. Glielo porse indietro, senza girarsi a guardarlo. Lui lo prese e se lo infilò in testa, prima di andare verso la strada. Si guardò un’ultima volta indietro, ma Alberto continuava a non guardarlo.</p>
<p>Fu di ritorno un quarto d’ora dopo, con una busta bianca in mano e una bottiglia d’acqua.<br/>«Ti ho preso un tramezzino.» gli disse, trovando nella stessa identica posizione, solo un po' più incurvato su se stesso.<br/>«Il taxi arriva tra qualche minuto.» gli disse, rimanendo in piedi dietro di lui. Alberto guardò l’interno della busta e sembrò dubbioso.<br/>«Non hai fame?»<br/>«No, non molta. Puoi mangiarlo tu, se vuoi.» si girò quanto bastava per passargli la busta bianca, ma neanche Aureliano aveva fame. L’unica cosa che voleva era tornare a casa, farsi una doccia, cambiarsi i vestiti, forse trovare il coraggio di parlare con Alberto.<br/>Quando il taxi entrò nel parcheggio, l’autista li vide e diede un colpo amichevole di clacson. <br/>Entrambi si alzarono, ma Aureliano si tolse il cappello e lo infilò in testa ad Alberto.<br/>«Metti anche gli occhiali.» gli disse.<br/>«Aureliano, sta piovendo. Non voglio mettere gli occhiali.» sembrava stremato e non aveva nessuna intenzione di discutere, quindi lo precedette giù per le scale. Aureliano si fermò solo per chiudere la porta, con la promessa che sarebbe tornato presto con un nuovo lucchetto, e lo seguì.<br/>Il viaggio in macchina fu silenzioso, ognuno dalla propria parte della macchina. Alberto guardava fuori e vedeva Roma tornare a passare sotto i suoi occhi.<br/>Era chiaro, ormai, che Aureliano avesse perfettamente ragione. Alberto lo aveva distratto durante il suo lavoro e Aureliano gli aveva fatto perdere di vista la realtà.<br/>Per un attimo, solo per un attimo, aveva pensato di aver trovato una casa, ma era stato uno stupido. <br/>Aureliano non era la sua casa, non poteva esserlo. Aveva bisogno di costruirsela, una casa, se aveva intenzione di essere felice.</p>
<p>Aureliano entrò in modalità guardia del corpo quando arrivarono finalmente a Garbatella. Lo accompagnò fino all’androne, e gli chiese di rimanere lì, mentre lui tornava a pagare la salatissima corsa in taxi.<br/>Salirono in silenzio, in due angoli opposti dell’ascensore. Aureliano cercava di incontrare i suoi occhi, ma Alberto sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri.<br/>Appena entrarono in casa e Aureliano li chiuse dentro con tre mandate, Alberto si tolse il giacchetto.<br/>«Mi faccio una doccia, se per te va bene.» disse.<br/>«Certo.» rispose semplicemente Aureliano e lo vide prendere la sua tuta e infilarsi in bagno.<br/>L’acqua iniziò a scorrere immediatamente.<br/>Si tolse il giaccone umido, lasciandolo appeso sull’appendiabiti.<br/>Poi si trovò seduto sul divano, con i gomiti sulle ginocchia, con gli occhi fissi sulla tv spenta, a guardare il suo riflesso distorto.<br/>Stava succedendo qualcosa sotto i suoi occhi, tra le sue mani, e aveva fatto di tutto per ignorarlo, ma ogni parte del suo corpo si stava ribellando. Si passò una mano sulla fronte e si massaggiò le tempie.<br/>In quel momento il telefono usa e getta, abbandonato nella tasca dei suoi jeans, prese a suonare.<br/>Deglutì e lo tirò fuori, guardò il numero sconosciuto sul piccolo schermo. Lo sentì squillare e poi zittirsi di nuovo. Allora si alzò e, posizionandosi al centro del soggiorno, poggiò il telefono per terra.<br/>Poi, con un colpo secco, lo schiacciò con il tallone della scarpa, una volta, due volte, tre volte.<br/>Sentì immediatamente la porta del bagno aprirsi e uscirne Alberto, insieme ad una nuvola di vapore caldo. Aveva indosso i pantaloni della tuta, ma era ancora a petto nudo e con i capelli bagnati.<br/>«Che succede? Stai bene?» chiese, nervoso. Poi vide a terra quello che era rimasto del telefono.<br/>«Tutto bene. Un’altra cosa che avevo dimenticato.» rispose, raggruppando i pezzi con la punta della scarpa.<br/>Alberto annuì, con un’espressione vuota. «Il bagno è libero. Dovresti farti una doccia.» e detto questo sparì in camera da letto.<br/>Aureliano lasciò tutto a terra e lo raggiunse, trovandolo seduto sul letto a infilarsi dei calzini.<br/>Guardò la sua schiena e cercò di costringersi a dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, persino una battuta, persino la cosa più stupida che potesse venirgli in mente. Ma nulla, nulla gli venne in mente. Non poté fare altro che prendere un cambio e nascondersi anche lui in bagno.</p>
<p>Appena sentì la chiave della porta del bagno girare Alberto si alzò come se avesse avuto una molla sotto al sedere. <br/>La prima cosa che fece fu andare all’ingresso e prendere la borsa della palestra che aveva notato il primo giorno e che Aureliano non aveva mai toccato. <br/>La aprì sul materasso e la svuotò, lanciando tutto il contenuto sotto il letto. Poi si girò verso l’armadio e ne tirò fuori un paio di felpe e un maglione. Il jeans avrebbe ripreso quello che aveva stupidamente lasciato in bagno quando era stato attirato dal rumore di qualcosa che si rompeva.<br/>Lo avrebbe preso in un secondo momento.<br/>Dal comodino di Aureliano prese due paia di boxer e due paia di calzettoni di lana, necessari se voleva che le scarpe che gli aveva prestato Aureliano non gli scivolassero via dal piede.<br/>Poi prese la borsa e la lasciò esattamente dove l’aveva trovata, sotto l’appendiabiti, pronta all’uso.<br/>Si tolse i capelli dagli occhi, distendendo la schiena e riprendendo fiato, pronto alla seconda parte del piano. Entrò in cucina e aprì piano piano tutti i cassetti, finché non trovò quello che cercava: una penna.<br/>Recuperò poi il suo libro e si lasciò cadere sul letto della camera, prima di strappare una pagina di rispetto bianca. L’appoggiò sulla copertina del libro e iniziò a scrivere.<br/>Quando ebbe finito la piegò a metà e lo nascose nell’ultima pagina, poi l’aprì e iniziò a leggere, senza capire una sola parola di quello che stava leggendo.<br/>La sua testa era impegnata a ripassare ogni battuta del suo piano. Non poteva permettersi di andare a braccio, doveva fare di tutto per tutelare se stesso ed Aureliano. Doveva andare tutto perfettamente.<br/>Ritornò per terra solo quando sentì la porta del bagno riaprirsi.<br/>Si sentì completamente presente quando vide Aureliano entrare in camera con solo un asciugamano intorno alla vita. Si trovò a scuotere la testa, distogliendo immediatamente lo sguardo.<br/>Perché non capiva che effetto gli faceva? Perché lo provocava in quel modo?<br/>Aureliano entrò senza guardarlo e senza dirgli nulla, andando direttamente verso l’ultima anta dell’armadio. Alberto gli puntò gli occhi sulla schiena, mentre lui cercava qualcosa all’interno.<br/>Aureliano tirò fuori una busta da lettere gialla, controllò velocemente il suo interno e si girò verso di lui.<br/>«Tieni.» disse, semplicemente, allungandogli la busta gialla.<br/>«Cos’è?» chiese, lasciando il libro di lato.<br/>«Soldi.» rispose, senza esitazione.<br/>«Soldi?» <br/>Aureliano si accostò al materasso e Alberto si mise in ginocchio, per poterlo raggiungere.<br/>«Sì. Sono i soldi che ho ricevuto per il tuo caso. I soldi di tuo padre, al netto di quello si è già preso l’agenzia.»<br/>Alberto scosse la testa e si allontanò fisicamente, ma Aureliano lo prese per un polso.<br/>«Prendili. Ti serviranno. Per qualsiasi cosa vorrai fare.»<br/>«Sono soldi tuoi, te li sei guadagnati. E inoltre hai perso il lavoro, per colpa mia.» ribatté Alberto.<br/>Aureliano scrollò le spalle «Non m’importa del lavoro. E ho dei soldi da parte, sono a posto.» <br/>Alberto era ancora indecise, quindi Aureliano gli afferrò il polso e gli mise la busta in mano.<br/>«Prendili, per favore.» <br/>Alberto si sedette sui talloni e guardò la busta tra le sue mani, non voleva neanche vedere quanti soldi ci fossero all’interno. Sentiva questo calore al petto che lo confondeva. Quanto era dato dal sollievo di vedere un problema risolto e quanto invece da tutti quei maledetti sentimenti che provava per Aureliano?<br/>«Tutto bene?» chiese Aureliano. «T’ho visto strano, oggi pomeriggio.»<br/>Alberto alzò la testa e sorrise, annuendo «Sì, sto bene. Certo…» disse poi «starei meglio se non mi passassi davanti mezzo nudo.» <br/>Cercò di farlo ridere, per togliersi un po' dalla situazione di disagio e imbarazzo che stava provando. Cercava in tutti i modi di non posare gli occhi sul suo petto, sul suo stomaco, ma era lì a pochi centimetri e diventava sempre più difficile.<br/>«Sei sempre davanti ad un neo-diciottenne con l’ormone a palla, dopotutto. Dovresti ricordarlo.» rise, nervosamente, indietreggiando.<br/>«Oh, lo so.» rispose Aureliano e il suo tono era almeno un paio di toni più basso.<br/>Alberto alzò gli occhi e lo guardò in viso, sorpreso, ma Aureliano non fece una piega. Allungò la mano e gli prese di nuovo il polso, poi si poggiò la sua mano sul petto.<br/>Alberto l’aprì e sentì il calore della sua pelle contro la mano. Ogni cellula del suo corpo si surriscaldò e dovette resistere alla tentazione di darsi un pizzico per essere sicuri che non stesse sognando.<br/>Non lo fece, perché già si sentiva abbastanza patetico così.<br/>Aureliano sembrava un dio e lo guardava in un modo che avrebbe finito per bruciare tutti i suoi neuroni. Aureliano ad un certo punto sorrise e gli poggiò un dito sotto il mento.<br/>«Ti posso baciare?» chiese e Alberto si trovò ad annuire lentamente, come in trance.<br/>E lo fece, lo baciò sul serio, un bacio completamente diverso da quello che gli aveva dato quella mattina.<br/>Era bagnato, a bocca aperta e più sensuale possibile. Aureliano gli morse il labbro e lui finalmente si sbloccò, arrampicandosi sulle sue spalle e affondandogli le dita nella pelle. <br/>Sentì le mani di Aureliano infilarsi sotto la sua felpa e toccarlo dove poteva, prima di infilare gli indici oltre l’elastico dei pantaloni.<br/>Fu allora che si staccò da lui, ansante «Vuoi che continuo?»<br/>Alberto si trovò a sbattere le palpebre, per riprendersi «Sì, sì. C’è qualcosa che non va?» gli chiese.<br/>Aureliano scosse la testa «Voglio essere solo sicuro che…»<br/>«Sono sicuro.» lo interruppe Alberto, poi si mise su un sorriso che non pensava neanche gli appartenesse e gli sciolse il nodo precario che fermava il suo asciugamano sui fianchi.<br/>Aureliano scoppiò a ridere e un secondo dopo gli fu sopra. Prendendolo da sotto le cosce lo fece stendere e si ricavò un posto tra le sue gambe, tornando a baciarlo come se ne valesse della sua vita.<br/>C’era qualcosa di sbagliato nel suo essere completamente nudo, mentre Alberto era ancora vestito, ma in qualche modo temeva il momento in cui Aureliano l’avrebbe spogliato.<br/>Avrebbe visto, forse, il suo corpo da ragazzino e la sua assoluta incapacità nel rapportarsi con l’intimità.<br/>In una casa in cui si esaltava la sessualità tra uomo e donna e i suoi cugini, all’età sua, avevano già moglie e figli, tanti figli, lui non si era mai trovato a suo agio.<br/>Certo, non si aspettava che qualcuno gli spiegasse come funzionava la sessualità tra due uomini. Era quello il motivo per cui era andato alla ricerca di giornaletti che glielo spiegassero, ma l’unica cosa che aveva trovato era uomini alti, prestanti, forti, muscolosi, pelosi. Beh, tutto quello che lui non era, fondamentalmente. <br/>Erano belli, quegli uomini, sicuramente, e sexy, ma non belli e sexy come Aureliano.<br/>Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, che era la sua prima volta? No, Alberto non voleva rendere la situazione così patetica e pesante, altrimenti non avrebbe retto la situazione.<br/>Inoltre Aureliano doveva saperlo, no? Altrimenti perché tutte quelle domande? Tutte quelle attenzioni?<br/>Aureliano ad un certo punto afferrò il bordo della sua felpa e la tirò via, cercando di farla passare agilmente sopra la sua testa. Sorrideva, mentre scendeva a baciargli il petto, mentre strofinava distrattamente il pollice sul suo capezzolo. <br/>Lui aveva già il fiato corto, per tutte quelle attenzioni, ma aveva occhi solo per il suo viso sereno. Lo sembrava davvero, sereno e non lo aveva mai visto così.<br/>Poi però quando le sue labbra si appoggiarono sull’osso del bacino, aprendosi e mordendo, si trovò a sobbalzare senza fiato. Lo sentì ridere e poi baciarlo lì dove lo aveva morso. Non sembrava neanche il suo Aureliano.<br/>Quando poi però appoggiò le dita sull’elastico dei suoi pantaloni, il panico lo portò a fermarlo, portando le mani sulle sue e stringendo.<br/>Aureliano alzò la testa, improvvisamente serio «Che c’è?»<br/>Alberto non lo sapeva mica cosa c’era che non andava. Stava andando tutto benissimo, ma allora perché si sentiva così in ansia?<br/>Aureliano lo risalì come la corrente e lo guardò in viso, appoggiando una mano sulla sua guancia.<br/>«Vuoi che ci fermiamo?»<br/>Alberto scosse la testa con forza «No, no. È che…»<br/>«Sei nervoso.» completò per lui Aureliano, così che al ragazzo non restò altro che annuire. <br/>Aureliano sorrise e lo sentì rilassarsi su di lui, il suo peso lo confortò. «Non voglio fare quello con l’esperienza eh, però è normale essere nervosi.» gli baciò il petto e poi su, arrivando al collo, leccandoglielo leggermente. «Chiudi gli occhi.» gli sussurrò all’orecchio. «Ci penso io.»<br/>E Alberto lo fece, sentendosi un idiota per aver bisogno di un trucchetto del genere per riuscire a reggere la situazione. Ma lo aiutò davvero a concentrarsi solo sulla bocca di Aureliano che percorreva di nuovo la strada già percorsa, che toccava il suo stomaco, infilava le dita oltre l’elastico dei pantaloni e, piano, li tirava giù. <br/>Un rumore patetico uscì dalla sua gola quando Aureliano posò le labbra sul tessuto dei suoi boxer, ma non ci pensò. Privato della vista e di qualsiasi cosa che aveva paura di vedere sul volto di Aureliano, e completamente immerso nelle sensazioni che il suo corpo stava cercando disperatamente di mandargli. Decise di spegnere il cervello, per quanto poteva e quando Aureliano gli tirò giù i boxer si tese per l’attesa. <br/>Adorava il contatto della mano aperta di Aureliano sul suo stomaco, e il peso del suo corpo sulle gambe e voleva sentire tutto, fino all’ultimo. Afferrò il polso di Aureliano e, quando lui lo prese tra le labbra, lo strinse forte.<br/>Ebbe paura che Aureliano lo leggesse come un segno di insicurezza o di paura, ma lui invece si liberò della presa per poter intrecciare le dita alle sue. Quel gesto lo rese così felice che si trovò a sorridere al soffitto, mentre spingeva la testa sul cuscino, incapace di razionalizzare il piacere che stava provando.<br/>Ma doveva farlo, doveva razionalizzare, altrimenti sarebbe venuto così in fretta che avrebbe potuto ottenere un nuovo record mondiale. Cercò di provare delle tecniche che aveva sentito da alcuni amici a scuola. Come quello di pensare a cose orribili, ma lui aveva troppe cose orribili a cui pensare e non voleva andare lì con la testa. Per questo con due dita della mano libera si strinse così forte un lembo di carne dalla sua coscia da provocarsi dolore e quindi distrazione.<br/>Ma Aureliano se ne accorse, non sapeva come, impegnato com’era. Con la mano lo costrinse a lasciare la presa e si portò la sua mano sulla testa. Gli strinse persino la mano in modo da portarlo a stringere i suoi capelli tra le dita.<br/>Oh, l’avrebbe ucciso, lo sapeva. Sentiva il calore della sua bocca e la sua lingua muoversi su di lui con una naturalezza che non pensava potesse esistere. Quando la marea si alzò nel suo stomaco capì che era troppo tardi, che non c’era nulla che lui potesse farlo per evitarlo.<br/>«Aurelià, fermo, ti prego.» lo richiamò, con una voce che non sembrava neanche la sua.<br/>Aureliano fece come gli era stato detto e finalmente Alberto si decise ad aprire gli occhi. Lo guardò, mentre lui avvolgeva la mano intorno alla sua erezione. Non aveva assolutamente intenzione di fermarsi, ma si alzò per potersi appoggiare accanto a lui sui cuscini. Lo guardava con l’angolo della bocca alzato.<br/>«È tutto okay.» gli sussurrò, la voce più sexy che avesse mai sentito, poi lo baciò.<br/>E fu abbastanza. Mentre veniva tirò fuori un altro rumore allucinante dalla bocca, ma non ebbe tempo e concentrazione per pensarci e vergognarsi. <br/>Fu sicuramente l’orgasmo più forte della sua breve e stupida vita. Ogni fibra del suo corpo era stata attraversata da corrente elettrica pura e quando si esaurì lo lasciò completamente sfatto.<br/>Quando aprì gli occhi per riprendere connessione con quello che lo circondava Aureliano lo guardava con un’espressione persa. Aveva smesso di sorridere, aveva smesso di essere così maledettamente sicuro di sé. Ora lo guardava sognante, quasi in soggezione, e ad Alberto venne da ridere.<br/>Non sapeva perché, ma scoppiò in una risatina sommessa, di quelle che ti facevano saltellare il petto, ma era solo il suo modo di gestire l’intera situazione, compreso l’imbarazzo che provava in quel momento.<br/>«Perché ridi?» gli chiese Aureliano, ma non sembrava arrabbiato, forse solo un po' sorpreso.<br/>«Sono imbarazzante, mi dispiace.» si trovò a dire, guardando altrove.<br/>Aureliano rise, il ché attirò la sua attenzione, poi lo guardò negli occhi e disse: «Non sei imbarazzante. Sei bellissimo.»<br/>Quello fece sprofondare Alberto nel buio più nero. Sentì un improvviso calore al viso e si trovò a nascondersi la faccia tra le mani.<br/>«Oh dio, zitto.»<br/>«Che c’è? È la verità. Dovresti imparare a prendere i complimenti.»<br/>«Chi sei tu? Cosa ne hai fatto del mio Aureliano?»<br/>«Il <em>tuo</em> Aureliano?»<br/>Alberto sapeva di aver detto una cazzata l’attimo in cui aveva finito la sua frase, ma ormai era troppo tardi per rimangiarsela. Aureliano lo guardava con un angolo della bocca alzato, in un sorriso divertito, incuriosito, leggermente compiaciuto. <br/>«Dio…» grugnì Alberto, pronto a nascondersi nuovamente dietro le sue mani per evitarsi ulteriore imbarazzo.<br/>Aureliano scoppiò a ridere, ma poi si avvicinò a lui per potergli baciare una guancia, poi il collo, poi le scapole. <br/>«Potresti conoscermi meglio, d’ora in poi.» gli disse, sottovoce, e Alberto sentì quelle parole sul suo petto. Un’ondata di tristezza lo travolse, perché non importava quello che Aureliano voleva dire, quella era l’ultima volta che avrebbe visto il suo viso, avrebbe toccato il suo corpo, baciato le sue labbra.<br/>La prima e l’ultima volta.<br/>«Voglio farlo.» disse Alberto, sorprendendo persino se stesso.<br/>Aureliano, che gli baciava il pomo d’Adamo lo guardò e sorrise «Lo stiamo facendo.» <br/>Alberto scosse la testa «Sì. Ma fino in fondo.»<br/>Aureliano lo guardò e si tirò su per poterlo guardare bene in viso.<br/>«Non c’è bisogno di correre.»<br/>Alberto sapeva che invece non c’era altro tempo da perdere. Non avevano tempo, loro, non ce l’avevano mai avuto.<br/>«Lo so. Ma voglio farlo.»<br/>Aureliano non sorrideva più, ma strinse gli occhi, come se stesse cercando di capire se fosse davvero quello che desiderava.<br/>«È il mio compleanno.» disse allora Alberto, vedendolo dubbioso «È il mio regalo.»<br/>Aureliano abbozzò una risata divertita, ma non era convinto. <br/>Dopotutto Alberto aveva ragione. Non era altro che un neo-diciottenne con gli ormoni a palla e l’ultima cosa che voleva fare era approfittarsene.<br/>Pensava davvero quello che aveva detto quella mattina. Era sinceramente terrorizzato dall’idea che Alberto si fosse attaccato in quel modo a lui solo per via dell’esperienze traumatiche che aveva vissuto negli ultimi giorni.<br/>E forse anche Aureliano si era attaccato a sua volta a causa di quella volta in cui gli aveva massaggiato le tempie, per aiutarlo con il suo mal di testa. Dopotutto neanche ricordava l’ultima volta che qualcuno si era preso cura di lui in quel modo.<br/>Ma lo voleva. Lo voleva davvero.<br/>«Okay» disse «Ma puoi fermarmi quando vuoi.»<br/>Alberto annuì e per la prima volta lo afferrò da dietro la nuca e se lo portò addosso per poterlo baciare. </p>
<p><br/>Aureliano si addormentò immediatamente, stringendolo in un abbraccio ferrato. <br/>Liberarsi fu difficile sia per il modo in cui lo teneva stretto sia perché voleva rimanere tra quelle braccia per il resto della sua vita, ma non poteva. <br/>Doveva andare via, per avere una sola possibilità di uscirne vivo e di non mettere in pericolo anche Aureliano nel processo. Aveva rischiato già troppo per lui.<br/>La spinta finale ad alzarsi da quel letto furono i suoi occhi, che si riempirono di lacrime.<br/>Sgusciò via e Aureliano si mosse nel sonno. Rimase a guardarlo, per assicurarsi che fosse ancora pienamente addormentato. Ma Aureliano ben presto lo sostituì con un cuscino. Sembrava sereno.<br/>La prima cosa che fece fu tirare fuori la lettera dal libro e lasciarla solitaria sul comodino.<br/>Pensò di prendere il libro e di portarselo via, anche se con la pagina in meno, ma non riuscì a prenderlo. Voleva lasciarglielo, voleva che quel libro e quell’mp3 che giaceva abbandonato in soggiorno ricordassero ad Aureliano quel ragazzino rompiballe che aveva avuto la sfortuna di incontrare sul suo cammino.<br/>Si costrinse a smettere di guardarlo e cercò la busta con i soldi, poi si vestì velocemente e, a piedi scalzi e con le scarpe in mano, si avviò verso l’ingresso, chiudendosi la porta della stanza alle spalle.<br/>Infilò tutto dentro la borsa da palestra che stava per rubare ad Aureliano, si infilò il giacchetto, anche quello rubato ad Aureliano, e si fermò con la mano sulla chiave. Aureliano non aveva certo dimenticato di chiudere a chiave la porta, ma aveva lasciato le chiavi vicino all’ingresso. <br/>La infilò nella serratura e, lentamente, tolse tutte le mandate con il cuore in gola. Era una porta blindata e persino la chiave faceva un rumore infernale. O almeno così gli sembrava, a notte fonda con Aureliano che dormiva oltre una porta.<br/>Appena fu fuori si lanciò scalzò giù per le scale, fermandosi a indossare le scarpe solo prima di uscire fuori, in strada, alla luce dei lampioni e della luna.</p>
<p><br/>Aureliano si svegliò molte ore dopo. Quella fu una delle cose che, di quella notte, lo faceva stare più male. <br/>Un insonne come lui che dormiva proprio quando avrebbe dovuto essere sveglio.<br/>Quando aprì gli occhi cercò Alberto nel letto accanto a lui e quando non lo vide si alzò, convinto che fosse in cucina. Ma Alberto non c’era, né lì, né da nessuna altra parte.<br/>Una sensazione di panico lo prese allo stomaco quando vide che il giacchetto pesante che gli aveva prestato il giorno prima era scomparso. Così come le sue scarpe e i vestiti.<br/>Era uscito senza di lui, era chiaro, è questo lo mando ai pazzi, pronto già a dirgliene di tutti i colori quando sarebbe tornato.<br/>Ma poi tornò in camera da letto e lo vide, il pezzo di carta sul comodino. Lo prese con una terribile sensazione. Si sedette sul bordo del letto e dispiegò il foglio.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Ehi, lo so, se il mio piano ha funzionato ora mi stai odiando da morire. Ma è tutto sotto controllo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Voglio andare dalla polizia e dire tutto quello che è successo, così forse mio padre avrà giustizia e io un po' di protezione, senza doverti mettere ancora in pericolo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Andrò via da Roma poi, per un po', ho delle cose da fare, come prendermi la maturità e laurearmi, cercare di rendere mio padre fiero. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>E non voglio starti tra i piedi, mentre capisco cosa fare della mia vita.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Non farò il tuo nome. Ho inventato una storia per riempire i buchi e non doverti coinvolgere. È il mio turno ora, di proteggerti e voglio che tu rimanga al sicuro.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lo so che non credi che quello che provo per te sia reale, ma lo è per me. È più reale di questa carta e penna, più reale del letto su cui sono seduto. Forse non ci credi, perché sono un ragazzino e per tutta la situazione, ma va bene così.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Voglio solo ringraziarti e dirti che tutto quello che ho detto stamattina era la verità, che sei davvero l’uomo migliore che abbia mai conosciuto, e dovresti iniziare a crederci. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ti auguro buona fortuna e di trovare la tua strada. Magari prima o poi ci incontreremo di nuovo tra i corridoi di un centro commerciale o di nuovo al tuo balcone sul mare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Con amore</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Alberto</em>
</p>
<p><br/>La prima reazione di Aureliano fu rabbia, rabbia cieca. Poi però la tristezza prese il sopravvento, poi la sensazione di impotenza estrema.<br/>Alberto forse a quell’ora era in un commissariato a caso di Roma ed era fuori, allo scoperto. Chissà poi se davvero le forze dell’ordine lo avrebbero protetto.<br/>Lasciò cadere il foglio a terra e si prese la testa fra le mani.<br/>Non poteva credere che l’aveva lasciato così. Non glielo aveva detto, che lo avrebbe protetto a tutti i costi? Che sarebbe stato con lui? Che lo avrebbe aiutato?<br/>Pensò che non era stato abbastanza e pensò a tutte le volte in cui era stato orribile con lui, e lo aveva rifiutato e trattato male. E nonostante tutto Alberto aveva una considerazione così alta di lui.<br/>Come non era riuscito a vedere che uomo debole e inutile era?<br/>O forse lo aveva visto, per questo era andato via, lasciandolo nuovamente solo.<br/>Eppure aveva cercato di passargli tutto quello che provava per lui, quella notte. Aveva cercato di passargli tutto l’amore, di farglielo capire perché lui non era bravo con le parole. Ma forse non era stato abbastanza.</p>
<p>Vide quella lettera a terra e si chinò a recuperarla, leggendola nuovamente. La seconda volta fu diverso. La lesse davvero, profondamente, interiorizzando ogni parola. <br/>Cercò di uscire dalla sua testa, per provare anche solo per un attimo a credere alle sue parole.<br/>Lo stomaco si strinse quando arrivò come un’ondata il desiderio di averlo lì con sé in quel momento, per dirgli quello che non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli.<br/>La sensazione di panico che aveva pensato di aver ormai scongiurato tornò più forte di prima e si trovò a respirare a bocca aperta, perché incapace di incamerare aria.<br/>Cercò di ripetersi che aveva passato anni da solo, e che preso sarebbe tornato tutto alla normalità, ma non aveva idea di come passare quattro giorni con quel maledetto ragazzino lo avesse cambiato così tanto.<br/>Alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò contro il muro.<br/>Alberto pensava che lui fosse un buon uomo, l’uomo migliore che avesse mai conosciuto, e forse sì, forse lo pensava perché era innamorato di lui, perché era un adolescente, ma doveva crederci.<br/>Doveva provare a crederci, in attesa di incontrarlo nuovamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alberto Anacleti tornò a Roma alla vigilia dei suoi 22 anni.<br/>Aveva preso una stanza in un bed&amp;breakfast ma aveva atteso solo il tempo di metter via la borsa, prima di chiamare un taxi.<br/>Si fece portare a Garbatella, dicendo al tassista di aspettarlo, e rivedere quelle strade lo fece tornare a quella notte, doveva aveva camminato a lungo per raggiungere il Commissariato.<br/>Ricordava perfettamente il freddo di quella notte, ma ricordava ancora di più quello che era successo prima della sua fuga.<br/>Per questo era tornato lì.<br/>Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Non sapeva se Aureliano fosse ancora lì o se avesse traslocato. Erano passati quasi quattro anni e poteva essere da qualsiasi parte nel mondo.<br/>E inoltre non sapeva se avrebbe voluto vederlo, dopo la sua fuga nel cuore della notte.<br/>Si fece lasciare a due passi dall’appartamento e quando lo raggiunse passò in rassegna i citofoni, cercando qualche indizio. In realtà lui non sapeva neanche il suo cognome.<br/>Suonò all’interno che si ricordava essere quello di Aureliano e la voce di una donna anziana rispose.<br/>«Salve, buon pomeriggio. Mi dispiace disturbarla ma cercavo un ragazzo di nome Aureliano. Abitava qui, qualche anno fa.»<br/>«Aureliano?» chiese la signora «Ma dici il ragazzone alto con gli occhi azzurri?»<br/>«Sì, lui!» rispose Alberto, confortato.<br/>«Guarda, non vive qui da parecchio ormai. Saranno un paio d’anni. Era il mio vicino di casa.»<br/>L’entusiasmo di Alberto crollò «Oh.» disse «Sa per caso dov’è andato?»<br/>«No, mi dispiace, non parlavamo molto. So solo che aveva una proprietà sulla spiaggia, che se portava dietro un sacco di sabbia e me insozzava le scale…» disse la signora, con un accenno di polemica, ma Alberto sorrise più che mai e la ringraziò urlando già da metà marciapiede.<br/>Risalì sul taxi e si fece portare ad Ostia. <br/>Non ricordava assolutamente dove fosse la casa, ma sapeva che se ci fosse passato davanti l’avrebbe riconosciuta. Per questo chiese al tassista di percorrere il lungo mare, mentre lui osservava attentamente le case, le ville e gli stabilimenti che gli passavano davanti.<br/>Il tassista aveva iniziato ad irritarsi, perché non vedeva un possibile arrivo, quando la riconobbe e gli chiese di fermarsi. Il tassista inchiodò quasi.<br/>Lo ringraziò, pagò ed uscì dalla macchina senza attendere neanche il resto.<br/>La casa era diversa da come la ricordava, ma il cancello no, il cancello era lo stesso.<br/>A differenza di qualche anno prima la casa sembrava viva, l’intonaco esterno, che all’epoca era bagnato e cadeva a pezzi, ora era solido e nuovo.<br/>Si accostò al cancello e vide un citofono. Adami, c’era scritto. Era il suo cognome? C’era lui lì dentro o aveva semplicemente venduto la proprietà a questo Adami?<br/>Non poteva fare altro che suonare, per scoprirlo.<br/>Una voce rispose. Era un uomo, ma l’audio non era pulito e non riuscì a capire se fosse lui oppure no.<br/>«Io… cerco Aureliano. Vive qui, per caso?»<br/>«Sono io. Chi sei?» a quella risposta il petto di Alberto si riempì di ansia, eccitazione e nervosismo.<br/>«Sono Alberto. Alberto Anacleti.»<br/>Ci fu silenzio dall’altra parte, poi un tonfo e qualche attimo dopo la porta d’ingresso della villa si spalancò.<br/>Ne uscì Aureliano.<br/>Era lui, sempre lui. Come se non fosse passato un giorno, sempre bellissimo.<br/>Indossava una felpa nera e un pantalone della tuta grigio, il tutto sporco di pittura e tufo.<br/>Dio, non se lo ricordava neanche così bello.<br/>Lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati, come se non riuscisse a credere ai propri occhi.<br/>Alberto alzò la mano in segno di saluto, perché era l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare.<br/>Non c’erano espressioni particolari sul suo viso, quindi non sapeva se la sua reazione sarebbe stata positiva o negativa.<br/>Poi premendo un pulsante accanto alla porta il cancelletto si aprì e poté entrare. Si andarono incontro.<br/>Aureliano però si fermò a pochi passi da lui, senza neanche battere ciglio.<br/>«Dio, non sei più un ragazzino.» disse poi.<br/>«Forse lo sono ancora un po'.» rispose.<br/>«Guarda quella barba.» Alberto se la toccò d’istinto, imbarazzato. Era poca, ma lo aiutava ad evitare che la gente gli desse sempre sedici anni.<br/>«Che cosa ci fai qui?» chiese poi Aureliano, a bruciapelo.<br/>«Sono qui per il processo.» <br/>Aureliano annuì, ma non disse niente.<br/>«Mi dispiace. Per quella notte, per essere sparito.»<br/>Aureliano non fece una piega e Alberto ebbe paura che fosse davvero arrabbiato con lui. Dopotutto lui era scappato via a gambe levate nel cuore della notte, dopo che avevano fatto sesso.<br/>«Vieni qui.» disse però Aureliano e Alberto batté le palpebre.<br/>«Cosa?»<br/>«Vieni qui, ho detto.» <br/>Alberto se lo ricordava perfettamente quel suo tono autoritario. Fece come gli era stato detto e quando gli fu vicino Aureliano gli prese il viso tra le mani.<br/>«Sei cresciuto.» disse, guardandolo da vicino, con un sorriso sul volto.<br/>Alberto aveva puntato gli occhi nei suoi e li trovò così terribilmente familiari. La verità era che non li aveva mai dimenticati. Non l’aveva mai dimenticato.<br/>E come aveva fatto anche quattro anni prima, in quella casa, si sporse in avanti e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue.<br/>Non pensò che erano passati quattro anni e che Aureliano avrebbe potuto avere qualcuno. Il desiderio di baciarlo era troppo forte.<br/>Ma le loro bocche si unirono naturalmente, come se non avessero mai smesso di farlo e come se si leggessero nella mente. <br/>Il sollievo che Alberto provò fu immenso. Aveva passato anni a chiedersi se l’uomo che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa lo odiasse per quello che aveva fatto. O peggio, se lo avesse dimenticato completamente.<br/>Dopotutto avevano passato solo quattro giorni insieme e lui c’era rimasto sotto per anni. <br/>Quando si allontanarono con il fiato corto Aureliano sorrise e gli passò una mano sporca di pittura tra i capelli, che erano più lunghi di quanto li portasse anni prima.<br/>«Ho sistemato la veranda. La vuoi vedere?» chiese poi.<br/>Entrarono in casa e Alberto la vide completamente diversa. Erano in corso dei lavori lunghi e impegnativi, ma sembrava che Aureliano se li stesse portando avanti da solo, nei ritagli di tempo. Solo una parte della casa sembrava vivibile, mentre l’altra aveva teli di plastica opachi a coprire i mobili e cartoni per terra per proteggere il pavimento dalla pittura.<br/>Aureliano lo teneva per mano e se lo portava dietro, percorrendo il corridoio e poi il soggiorno per arrivare in veranda.<br/>Aureliano aveva ripitturato la ringhiera e c’era un tavolo da esterno con l’ombrellone e quattro sedie. Il mare era piuttosto agitato e il vento era più forte da quella parte della casa.<br/>«Te ricordi quando c’erano solo due sedie di plastica?»<br/>«Certo che me lo ricordo. Il compleanno più bello della mia vita.» rispose Alberto.<br/>Aureliano sorrise «Potremmo festeggiare i tuoi 22 qui, se vuoi. Manca poco, no?» disse, poi si rabbuiò.<br/>«Oppure andrai via?»<br/>Alberto sorrise «Rimarrò per un po'. A giugno dovrò tornare a Milano. Sai… la laurea.» disse.<br/>Aureliano sorrise radioso «Guardati.» disse «Credo che tu ci sia riuscito.»<br/>«A fare cosa?»<br/>«A rendere fiero tuo padre.»<br/>Alberto alzò le spalle, imbarazzato, ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso «Non lo so. Ci provo.»<br/>Aureliano poi sembrò illuminarsi «Aspettami un attimo.» disse, alzando il dito e poi rientrò di corsa in casa. <br/>Tornò indietro solo qualche minuto dopo e Alberto sorrise già, vedendo quello che aveva in mano.<br/>Era la sua copia di <em>Dune</em> che aveva lasciato sul suo comodino anni prima. E aveva anche il suo vecchio mp3.<br/>Aureliano glieli porse con un sorriso «Li hai dimenticati da me.»<br/>Alberto prese il libro e passò una mano sulla copertina. Sembrava un po' più usato di quanto ricordasse, forse Aureliano lo aveva letto. <br/>«Non li ho dimenticati.» disse poi, guardandolo.<br/>«Avevo paura che mi dimenticassi e quindi li ho lasciati a posta.» era un po' imbarazzato dalla sua confessione.<br/>Aureliano sorrise e scosse la testa «Non t’avrei dimenticato comunque.» </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>